Team FYCY (Feisty)
by OrdainedGoblin
Summary: This is a story all about how these peoples' lives got flipped turned upside down, now you should probably take a seat because you're about to see the adventures of a team that call themselves FYCY. This is a RWBY fanfic that follows Fenrir, Cynthia, Yin and Yang as they, along with some of the main cast of RWBY, balance learning and dealing with whatever comes their way.
1. Fenrir Introduction

Fenrir Introduction

It was a bright and sunny day in this part of Remnant. Fenrir's face was assaulted by light as he drove through pockets of light and shadow created by the trees. The road was gravel, but it wasn't extremely bumpy. His friend was sitting in the passenger seat, asleep. He was driving to the nearest airfield to board a ship headed to Beacon. Since the closest one was far away they had left super early. Marc was the first person he asked to borrow their car for the ride; his uncle had left for a mission last week and hadn't returned yet. Fenrir would drive to the airfield and Marc would drive back home. Not surprisingly, he was still sound asleep and shifted from his left side to his right. There were times in class where not even the teacher yelling would wake him up. However, Fenrir knew the one word that would wake him up no matter how deep into sleep he was. They were going down a side road, one that looked like it was rarely driven on. As he came upon an intersection he saw someone by the stop sign urgently waving him down.

He elbowed Marc and said. "Tacos."

Marc shot up like a bullet and answered like he always did. "Where?" He said it with a tired excitement, his droopy eyes looking at Fenrir. He nodded in the direction of the person and Marc immediately started to visibly wake up, losing his post-slumber lethargy. As they got closer to the person they started running towards them, almost at a sprint. Fenrir stopped the car and checked his weapons to make sure they were good to go if anything went wrong. "You aren't going to have to use those, are you?" Marc asked him, a hint of worry in his voice.

Fenrir shrugged. "Who knows…well, someone might, I'm sure there's an equation on the-"

"Shut up man." He interrupted.

With that, they stepped out of the car and approached the person. It was a male of about the same age as them, wearing a green outfit almost resembling leaves. When he got closer Fenrir saw that his eyes were gold and could see ears being folded down by the hood, but just barely. He was a fox Faunus, and was almost good at hiding it. "You! Are you guys- do you have?!" He stumbled over his own tongue as he tried to talk. Whatever it was he was trying to get at it, must've been serious.

"Calm down bro." Marc said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Luckily the Faunus listened and took a breath before going into it.

"I was walking with my friend and a car drove by us. They hollered at us as they did, they're these assholes from our school and they heckle us all the time so we just ignored them. When they got to the intersection this huge Beowolf just came out of the brush at full speed, right at them. It happened so fast, we couldn't warn them." He turned and pointed at a spot in the brush that had a sizeable hole in it. "It threw them in there. My friend, he wants to become a hunter, he went after them. He told me to stay out here in case anyone came by."

"How long ago did this happen?" Fenrir asked gently.

The Faunus frowned. "Uh, maybe two minutes ago?"

Fenrir looked to Marc. "You've got your knife?" He patted his side and nodded, his eyes fully aware and hard as steel. Fenrir looked to the Faunus. "I'm going to go after them. My friend here, Marc, he's going to look after you. If anything starts up, you follow his orders, got it?" He nodded. "Alright, I'm off." He went into a full sprint and reached the gaping hole in seconds. He sniffed the air, checking for a possible trap. The coast was clear and he walked in.

No matter how strong or how fast a Beowolf could go, the car wouldn't have made it far in here. The trees were plentiful and looked hard as nails. Fenrir followed the trail of broken trees and came upon the wreck. It was mostly intact and there wasn't a fire. Both things were good. What wasn't good was the lack of people, or a Beowolf. Before he could smell the air he heard a tapping from the car. He looked down and saw someone looking up at him. Fenrir knelt down and looked at them, hoping they would notice his inquisitive gaze. The person pointed off to Fenrir's right and then waved for him to run over there. Not needing to be told twice he ran immediately. There were prints in the ground and he followed them to a clearing. There was a lone body, tracks all around it. It was undoubtedly the Faunus's friend. He found the car, he found the friend, the only thing missing was the Beowolf. Fenrir sniffed and managed to locate the Beowolf. It was in the trees, right above the body. It set a trap, which was bad news for him. That meant it was smart, and most likely very dangerous. The fight would have to be quick, or else he wouldn't get to live through it. He took a calming breath and then jumped towards the body.

Fenrir scooped it up with him as he barreled along. The Beowolf let out a snort of anger and dropped down from the trees. For the first time in his life, Fenrir hated that he was right. The Beowolf was taller than him by what looked like two feet, its claws were sharp and there were protrusions all along its body. This was most definitely an alpha. He wondered if he would get any extra credit at Beacon for killing a Grimm as strong as this before even starting his first semester. The Beowolf's eyes were a bright crimson and studied over Fenrir. "You like what you see?" he asked it. It seemed to smile and let out a huff that could have been a laugh. It caught him off guard, which was what the Grimm was aiming for because at that moment in lunged at him.

The claws were aimed at his head, it wanted to end this fast. It must've seen him as a real threat. Fenrir barely ducked under them. He used his Semblance to gain momentum as he spun and slammed his fist into the Beowolf's stomach. It flew back, but landed on its feet. It let out a growl of frustration and hit the ground. The Grimm lifted its head just in time for Fenrir's foot to knock it higher up, sending a sickening cracking sound through the air. Fenrir brought out his claws and slashed the Beowolf's chest three times before it threw a blind punch at him. It caught him in the chest and sent him back. He landed on his feet and did a backflip to throw off any remaining momentum and landed in a crouch, his arms bent and his claws within his peripheral vision. Considering the damage dealt to each of them, the first round was a tie, and they both knew it. Following Fenrir's example, the Grimm dropped to a more defensive stance. It must've fought hunters before, but whether it had won or run away he could not say for sure. They stared at each other until Fenrir made the first move and initiated round two. He put his right foot behind him and brought out his guns, Artemis and Apollo. He straightened his left arm and fired with Artemis, the Beowolf flinched as the rain of bullets buffeted it. Fenrir took the opportunity and launched himself at it, throwing a wicked uppercut with his right arm. The hit caught the Grimm right under its chin and disoriented it even further. With his left arm he let off a short burst of fire into its throat before jumping up and landing a vicious slash with his right claws across the Grimm's face. He then launched himself to his right and opened fire with both guns when he landed, all the rounds hitting its left leg. Under the combined fire, the Beowolf's leg gave out and it collapsed to the ground. Fenrir ran to it and punted its head, sending it on its back. He jumped on top of it and aimed at its throat. He continued firing until the Beowolf finally stopped moving. For good measure he stomped on the Grimm's head and was satisfied when it snapped off.

The bushes behind him moved and he whipped his arms around to them. It was just the person from the car. Upon seeing the guns pointed at him he slipped and fell. "Whoa! I'm not a threat don't shoot!"

Fenrir let out a chuckle. "I know you aren't," He lowered his arms and shifted Artemis and Apollo back up into their holsters on his forearms. "Just don't walk into an area that is or recently was occupied by a fight, it's a good way to get yourself killed." He made his way over to him and held out his hand with a friendly smile on his face. "Consider that advice free of charge."

The man didn't take his offer for help, he just stared at the hand in front of him. "You're a…?" He said under his breath.

It was then that Fenrir remembered he hadn't retracted his claws. He did so and then frowned at him. "A Faunus?" The man nodded and he sighed. "Yes, and I also just saved your life, so get up or get lost." After a few seconds passed he took his hand and was up. "Go make sure your buddies are okay."

"They are." He replied. He went over to the Beowolf with a shocked look on his face. "How the hell did you kill it?" He asked Fenrir.

Fenrir was standing over the Faunus's friend. "I'm going to Beacon to become a hunter. I've studied Grimm. This, however, was my first alpha. It underestimated me and I got lucky in that regard." The friend seemed to still be alive, only knocked out. The Beowolf really was smart, and held a tremendous amount of self-control. Creating bait to draw in and kill more powerful prey so it could easily have at the bystanders, it was scary that something so evil could be so intelligent. That was why he was doing what he was doing, to make life easier for everyone else. He picked up the friend and slung him over his right shoulder. When he turned he saw that the man was still gawking at the Beowolf's body. "It's not going to come back to life, let's go out to the others." He nodded and they made their way out and back to the road.

They must've been closer to the town than Fenrir expected because there was already a police vehicle at the intersection and two more were flying down the road. The Faunus ran over with an officer as Fenrir emerged from the brush. After Fenrir had gotten the Faunus off him he explained everything he could to the officers. An ambulance arrived and the team was checking everyone to make sure they were alright. Fenrir refused to be checked and went back over to Marc, who was sitting in his car. When he was in the car he noticed that Marc was smiling at him. "What is it" He asked him.

"Certified or not, this was the first thing you did as a hunter that impacted peoples' lives, and you're still as cool as a cucumber." He remarked. "You're not making any demands, you're not waiting around for a reward. You're just…being a hunter."

Fenrir frowned at him. "It's a hunter's job to protect people. The best reward you can receive is the thanks of those you help."

Marc. Sat up. "And are you satisfied with them being happy?" Fenrir nodded and Marc smile even wider. "Then you're a hunter already."

They waited until everything was sorted out and then continued towards the town. It didn't take long for them to reach it and they happened upon the airfield within minutes. Mac said his goodbyes and then started back for home. Fenrir bought a snack after he had gone through security and started to read as he waited for his airship. He was only a few pages in when a female voice spoke to him with a hint of fear. "Has the two-o-clock for Beacon left yet?" He put down his book and saw the lady who had talked to him. She had brown hair and looked to be just shorter than him. She had a brown jacket on and was wearing white pants. He shook his head and she sighed with relief, sitting herself across from him.

"You want to become a huntress?" It took a few seconds for her to look back at him. When she realized the question was pointed at her she paled and then ran off. Fenrir blinked, his mouth hanging open. "What?" After a few moments he gave up and went back to reading his book, praying to Oum that not everyone he came across would be as unwilling to talk as she was. He liked times when he was alone, but he did need to find a team. And a few friends wouldn't hurt either.

 **A/N**

 **Beowulf hunt! I wrote this, as well as the next chapter without knowing how to correctly spell Beowolf. I've already gone through and fixed as many as I could find, but there may still be some. If you see one please inform me. The same goes for any spelling errors. Merci beaucoup!**


	2. Cynthia Introduction

Cynthia Introduction

Why had she done that? That isn't what you do when you're asked a question, you have to answer. That's just what you did, right? Cynthia's morning wasn't exactly the best, and it didn't look like it was going to be improving. She had woken up late and hadn't had enough time to properly prepare herself for what lay ahead. The morning shower that was supposed to be long, hot and relaxing was only hot and stressful as she rushed through it as fast as she could while also being thorough. Her breakfast was botched when, in her hurry, she broke her omelet and had to wolf the whole meal down. By the time she had finished with her luggage, the taxi had arrived, so she couldn't double check to make sure everything was where it was supposed to be. When she was hurrying down the steps in her house she missed one and fell. Traffic to the airfield was terrible and it did not help to calm her. The line for security wasn't short and the corridors were filled to the brim with people. When she finally reached the seating area for her flight she saw only one person. A young man in a gray shirt and black pants, with shoes that had both colors on them. His hair was also black, it made her think he was one of those dark types, real moody and all that jazz. Afraid he was there for the next flight she walked up and asked him. "Has the two-o-clock for Beacon left yet?"

The man put down his book and looked at her for a second, then shook his head. Cynthia sighed in relief and sat down across from him. "You want to become a huntress?" _More than anything._ She thought to herself. A few moments passed before something clicked in her head and she looked back at the man. He was looking at her expectantly and she realized that he had asked her. She felt herself pale and then ran off to find the closest bathroom.

And that brought her to now. Staring at herself in the bathroom mirror with water dripping off her face after she had splashed herself to try and clear her mind.

Smooth as butter.

She dried herself off and began walking back to the sitting area. On her way she tried thinking of how to properly respond after what had just happened. Even as she sat down in her seat across from him she had no idea what to say, she just looked at the floor. After what seemed like an eternity she looked up and said, "Hey." The man put down his book again and looked at her, an intrigued look on his face. She didn't have a plan, but she decided she needed to push herself. "I'm sorry…about before. It's just that I'm not really a people person and my morning wasn't exactly the best. I don't mean that in a 'don't talk to me' sort of way more just like I'm tired and exhausted and I really wasn't expecting anyone to talk to me." She felt herself talking faster and faster the longer she went on.

He smiled and raised his hand. "Slow down for a second." She looked at him and was going to say something, worried that she had done something wrong, but he lifted his index finger and interjected. "Take a deep breath." She sighed and then did as he suggested. "Now," He said, lowering his hand, "Why don't we introduce ourselves? I'll start." He put his hand out. "Hi, my name is Fenrir."

She looked at the hand and took it, smiling. "Nice to meet you Fenrir, my name is Cynthia."

They shook and let go. "Cynthia? That's a nice name. So, you're going to Beacon to become a huntress?" He asked her.

"Yes." She responded. "I don't have any family that are hunters, but I've seen what they do and ever since I was little I've wanted to become one. I'm assuming you want to be a hunter?"

He nodded. "Yep, my uncle's one. He's actually the main reason I started to train."

"That's neat." Cynthia replied. "So, your name is Fenrir." He confirmed with a smile. "Isn't that, like, a werewolf?"

Fenrir smiled wider. "He was a God of one of the early civilizations. And…sort of, he was a dog."

"Why would you parents name you after a dog?" She inquired.

He looked off to the side and frowned. "I don't know. Maybe it has to do with me being a wolf Faunus?" Hu shrugged and returned his gaze to her. "Not entirely sure."

She squinted at him. "You're a Faunus?" He nodded and she looked him over. No tail, no ears, no unusual amount of hair. "How?" He put his hands out in front of him and his fingernails were pushing themselves out. They were sharpened, most likely by Fenrir. Cynthia cringed as he did so. "Does it hurt?"

Fenrir shook his head. "Nah, it actually feels nice." He then slid them back in. "You're not a Faunus." He said it like he knew it already. When he pointed to his nose he explained. "I can smell the difference between a Human and a Faunus. It's also useful for detecting Grimm."

"How often do you fight Grimm?" She asked, intrigued.

He shrugged. "I live out in basically the middle of nowhere. It's a lot easier to train there than if you lived in the city." Fenrir stopped and smirked. "Why didn't you expect anyone to talk to you?"

Cynthia took in a breath before responding. "I'm not the best when it comes to social circumstances. I don't go out of my way to talk to people because I know that I'll mess it up somehow."

"You haven't messed up talking to me." He stated.

"Well, it helps that you've basically been guiding the conversation."

Fenrir shook his head. "No, I suggested that we introduce ourselves, we both contributed to the conversation." She reviewed what they had been saying and nodded in agreement. He smiled. "See, you're not half bad. You should do fine when we get to Beacon."

At the mention of the school, and the possibility of having to talk to new people, Cynthia looked around the seating area and saw that no one else was there with them. "Uh," She started, "Are we going to be the only ones on the airship?"

The Faunus nodded and it made her feel relieved. "The crew might be talking to us though, since there aren't so many passengers. Looks like you'll be able to work your vocal chords."

"As long as they know my situation I'm fine." The two of them sat in silence until the ship arrived. Fenrir read his book and managed to get a good way into it, and Cynthia rested her eyes. She had made one friend pretty easily, and hopefully he would stick around with her until she made a significant amount of friends. He didn't seem like he would actively seek out friends, he looked like he would rather read than go out. Then again, it looked like he knew how to party. It would be better if he was on her team, but she knew that that would be highly unlikely. Still though, couldn't she dream? A long beep could be heard from the speakers in the area and a man announced that they would be boarding soon. Cynthia heard Fenrir moving and she got up with him. The two walked over to the terminal and handed the receptionist their tickets. Some minutes passed before the doors opened and they were allowed on. When the ship started to take off Fenrir stumbled back from the windows and fell into a chair, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths. Cynthia looked at him with a nervous smile. "You alright?" She asked him.

He didn't answer for a minute, and when he did he kept his eyes closed. "I think I'm afraid of heights." She couldn't hold back her laughter, but tried to contain in with her hand. Thankfully it was brief.

"You've never been on an airship before?" He shook his head and she stared at him in shock. It made sense that he didn't, he said that he lived out in the middle of nowhere, but his uncle was a hunter, he should've been taken on one at least once. She looked at the window and then back at him. "Here, keep your eyes closed." She walked up to him and took his hand. "Stand up." She commanded. He tilted his head and opened his mouth, but she cut him off before he could say anything. "Ah, stand." Fenrir sighed and stood up. "Take…" She paused as she thought. "Four steps forward."

"Cynthia what are you doing?" He asked, exasperated.

"A hunter should not be afraid of heights, I am going to help you." She felt him pull back but she pulled back harder. "Do you want to pass out when you're in the talons of a Nevermore?" He relaxed and began to step forward reluctantly. When he was where she wanted him she turned his body so it would be perpendicular with the windows. "Now, look at the floor." He did. "Open your eyes and don't look around." He did. "When you think you're ready look up to me." She instructed. After several minutes ticked by, he did, his head coming up slowly until their eyes met, his brown looking into her light blue. "When I get to three we're both going to look out the window, ok?" He nodded and she smiled. "Alright. One…two…three." They both turned. The ship was still making its way up and the town was growing smaller beneath them. She heard Fenrir gasp but he didn't step back, he kept looking. They kept getting higher and the town kept getting smaller and more distanced as they started towards Beacons.

"This is amazing." Fenrir mumbled. She felt something squeeze her hand and she looked down. Their hands were still together. Fenrir looked down as well and they both let go immediately and looked away from each other. Cynthia could feel herself blushing. _Why is this happening to me?_ She thought to herself. Fenrir coughed and said. "So, you excited?"

She silently thanked him and smiled at him. "A little, yeah. I'm more nervous than anything."

"Hey, don't worry, I'll help out as much as I can. Who knows, maybe we'll be on the same team." Cynthia nodded and they both returned their gazes to the scenery outside the windows. No matter what happened, this would be an exciting experience for her, and she vowed to remember as much of it as she could.

 **A/N**

 **So, yeah, woo! I've been wanting to put this up for a long time but I've never really had enough confidence in myself to do it. That and I never put much forethought into it. Now that I have done it there is something I should tell those of you who are awesome enough to read this and give it a chance (thank you by the way, it means a lot). I have absolutely no idea how often I'm going to be updating this. I've still got to do at least one more introduction before the actual story begins and that is when the main RWBY characters are going to pop up. Will there be ships? White Rose, Bumblebee, Arkos, Ladybug? Who knows? Seriously who does, I haven't thought that far ahead. I do have a story set up (ish) so it's not like there isn't any direction. But yeah, stuff. It's going to be hard for me to put aside the thought that everyone who reads this is going to think it's the worst thing on Earth, but some may actually think that…I'm rambling, I need to stop.**

 **Anyways, reviews are always appreciated. And again, thank you so much for reading this and I'm going to try and get the next intro up as soon as I can.**

 **Until then, au revoir mes amis.**


	3. Yin and Yang Introduction

Yin and Yang Introduction

Today was going to be a good day. Yin woke up to his alarm and a smile spread across his face. He let the alarm play on a little while longer, letting the blaring of it wake him up even more. When he felt he was good, he reached over to his bedside table and turned the alarm on his phone off. Eleven-o-clock, perfect. He searched for his brother's mind and saw nothing, he was still asleep. _Good._ Yin thought. The last thing he wanted was a grumpy Yang. He decided that he would shower and get dressed first before he started to poke the beast. Their parents had said their goodbyes last night, they both worked early shifts. That meant the water was hot, just the way Yin liked it. After he had stepped out of the shower, he put on his white t-shirt, pants and sneakers. When he finished putting everything on, he heard a moan. ' _Finally up?'_ He sent to his brother, and was met by a grunt. ' _I'll start your breakfast, should be done in five minutes or so.'_

' _Thanks bro.'_ Yang sent back. The perks of having a telepathic connection were almost innumerable, one of them being that the two rarely had to talk. They've had the ability ever since they could remember, and it equally brought them together and tore the two apart. If there was a test whey would compare what they knew and what they saw. If one had pissed the other off recently and one decided to sneak out, the other would tattle on them immediately. That stopped happening around two years ago, as the twins had agreed to come together and try to fight less, both recognizing that they were better together than apart. While it drew ire from their parents, it made the twins feel great.

Yin was making the eggs and asked his brother, ' _You want toast?'_ Yang responded by sending a mental image of grape jelly and butter. Last night was a rough one for him. Against Yin's advice, Yang went to a party to celebrate with a bunch of friends that they were going to the schools they wanted. Unfortunately for him, there was alcohol present. Yin watched with amusement through his brother's eyes as he got more and more wasted. He didn't like the fact that Yang participated in drinks occasionally, he was always more of a rules person than his brother, but he knew that he was with friends and not too far away. So, he enjoyed it. At around midnight he threw in the towel and asked Yin to come pick him up. He said he would, as long as Yang drank at least one bottle of water. The over achiever he was, he drank three. When the two returned home Yin forced him to drink more water, along with some pills, and sent him off to bed. It always worked in preventing him from having a hangover. As Yin put the bread in the toaster Yang shuffled out into the kitchen. He was wearing the same thing that Yin was, but opposite colors. Black t-shirt, pants and sneakers. _'You feeling alright?'_ He asked him.

' _Dude, you know that always works.'_ Yang replied with a smile. Yin returned it.

"You know, we should probably talk for a bit, warm our vocal chords up." Yin suggested.

' _You can, I talked a lot last night. Thanks for not waking up mom and dad by the way.'_

He shrugged. "I focused on being quiet, and quiet I was."

Yang shook his head. _'You have no idea how unbelievably lucky you are to be able to do that stuff.'_

Yin flipped a fork into the air and, using his semblance, focused on trying to get one of the prongs to land and stay on the tip of the fingernail of his left pinky. And a second later it happened, causing him to smile and turn to his brother. "You don't say."

' _You are such a show off.'_ Yang retorted.

Yin flipped the fork back up and caught it. "Me? Last night you played an entire game of beer pong with one eye covered, and you were throwing the balls behind your back."

His brother spread his arms apart. "Did I win?" He spoke.

Yin sighed. "While I admit you were doing well in the beginning you became too intoxicated halfway through the game and missed all your shots." Yin informed him.

"Really?"

"Really."

Yang put his head on the table and hit it a couple of times, a long "why?" escaping him. Yin shook his head and continued preparing his brother's omelet. For at least a year now Yang had been trying to win a game like that, calling it the "Ultimate Challenge". As much as Yin hated it, he actually wanted to see him complete it. The most he got was seven of ten, and if someone was watching him they would've said that Yin was watching an important soccer game. But of course, Yang got too tipsy and the "Challenge" defeated him. Last night he had gotten to six for the first time in months. In a way Yin was proud, but he was equally disgusted. "Why can't I do it?" Yang cried out in despair.

"I could do it." Yin answered calmly and he heard his brother whip his head up.

"You know what? I bet alcohol messes your whole Focus thing up!" He said excitedly.

Yin was taken aback. He never even considered if alcohol would affect him. It could, but it also might not. He turned to his brother, a wicked smile on his face. "I'll bet against that." He held up a finger and finished the omelet, placing it in front of Yang. "One day in Beacon, because I'm assuming that there's going to be a party with booze, we are each going to play a game of beer pong against each other while attempting your 'Challenge'. The usual bet will be in effect."

For the first time in a long while, Yang actually looked scared, but he quickly covered it up with a look of bravado. "You seem awfully confident in your semblance there buddy."

He shrugged. "It wouldn't be the first time it let me achieve the impossible. Remember when I wrote that six page essay in ten minutes?"

Yang burst out laughing. "Yeah, I do. The look on your face was awesome! Man I wish I had taken a picture of it."

Yin smirked and turned to get the toast as it popped out of the toaster. When he had applied all the things that Yang wanted on it and put it in front of him, he had already wolfed down the omelet. That was one thing water couldn't fix, the almost insatiable munchies he got afterwards. Yin poured himself a bowl of cereal and the two sat there as they ate their first meal of the day. After they had finished they went over their itinerary. They had already woken up and had breakfast so those could be checked off the list. Next up was to get fully dressed and make sure everything was packed up. When that was done they took one last look out their sun room window. Their parents weren't extremely wealthy, but they certainly had some money left hanging around after bills were paid. They lived on one of the upper floors of a large skyscraper in a city not very far from Beacon. The city sprawled out beneath them and they could see the forest and sea that expanded far beyond it. They could see the combat school they had been going to for years. A class was out on the roof training with ranged weapons. Yin knew some of them, but he couldn't make out any individuals because of the distance. He did, however, see the explosion that came from down the firing range. The twins looked at each other, instantly knowing who it was. Last year one of the new kids who had come up used a grenade launcher for their ranged weapon. He wasn't the best shot either, so most of his shots missed their marks. He did get progressively better as time went on, but that never stopped the explosions. Often times their teacher would make him go last, just to prevent major damage before everyone else had a chance to shoot. When the class descended back into the building the twins left, closing the door at twelve-thirty.

They were taking an airship, and because of their distance in relation to Beacon, ships were coming and going like bees in a busy hive. The introduction speech didn't start until four-thirty, so now the two had to decide on the next thing on their list. "I feel that we should take the earliest flight and get there early, scout out the campus before it gets too crowded." Yin suggested.

He could see his brother's thought process as he considered staying a while longer. In the end Yang saw that Yin was right. "Yeah, alright let's do that. I want a meal first though."

The two of them found a place and had a small lunch. During their meal a little ked ran up to them, looking at their hair with wonder. He looked to be maybe ten, but the twins knew well enough that looks could be deceiving. He stared at them until Yin spoke up. "Hey there buddy, you lost?"

The kid shook his head. "Your hair looks cool." He nearly mumbled.

Yang smile. "Thanks kid."

He smiled and the twins grinned really wide. After a second he asked. "Are you two going to become hunters?" The two of them nodded. "That's so cool! I want to become one too!"

"Well, if you work real hard you will be able to." Yin told him as he saw who was most likely the kid's father approaching them.

"Jimmy, what're you doing?" The man asked, a worried look plastered on his face.

"Look at their hair daddy!" The kid pointed to them.

The father looked at them. "I'm so terribly sorry about this."

"It's fine sir." Yin replied. "Your son was complimenting us and we thank him for that." The kid smiled widely and was then herded off by his father.

When they were far off enough to not hear them Yang said. "That went better than I thought it would." Yin nodded his agreement and the twins finished their meal, heading to the next flight to Beacon. When they boarded, they were surrounded by many other hopeful hunters-to-be. They conversed with a couple of them, picking up some tips and tricks to help in situations and getting a good look at some weapons. One that had really gotten their attention was a pen that turned into a sword. After much time had passed the pilot informed them that they were nearing Beacon and, as expected, everyone lunged for the exit. The twins decided to hang back and let the mob sort itself out. When the ship landed and the doors opened, it was as if a tsunami had been unleashed. The throng of people surging out and spilling onto the air pad. Yin was the last one out, and as he stepped onto the platform, the ship's engines revved up and it ascended back into the sky. "Must be a lot of people back in the city." Yang said. Yin wasn't worried about the ship though and Yang knew it. Yin was focused on what was in front of him. Beacon. It was a magnificent sight to behold, like a castle straight out of a knight's tale, albeit much more modern and sophisticated. For the next four years, they would be living here, in probably the best place to be. Yang patted his brother on the shoulder. "This will be fun." He spoke for both of them.

 **A/N**

 **After this it's just one more and then the story will actually begin and we can get past all this airship stuff(Hooray! :D). Since I finally have an idea of where I'm going with the story I am going to set an update schedule that is really simple. I will try to post one every Sunday, though if I can do it earlier I will do so. If I miss the Sunday mark I will do my best to not go two weeks straight without updating the story. So that might mean putting it up halfway through the week, which isn't bad I guess, I just like Sunday because it's convenient and it's also everyone's down time, for the most part anyways. I am rambling, that's a sign.**

 **Au revoir mes amis!**


	4. Elisia Introduction

Elisia Introduction

It was mid-day, the sun shining hard on the open plains. There were two groups standing, one was a small group of humans, the other was a horde of Grimm, charging their way towards the humans. The Grimm outnumbered them seven to one, it was going to be an uneven battle. For the Grimm. Elisia stood at the head of the group, her hand-axe on her side, her hand drifting close by it. Normally they had more warning than this, but the Fate Seer hadn't seen this coming until ten hours ago. Elisia had quickly gathered nine other fighters, and the group had camped at their current location for the remainder of the time. The dust cloud the Grimm had created on their way as they rampaged across the plains could first be seen two hours ago. An hour had passed after that before the evacuation sirens could be heard from the small city behind them. The silhouettes couldn't be made out until ten minutes after that. Joe, one of the newer initiates, used his binoculars and counted the Grimm in the horde. "I counted about seventy." He had told them. "It's mainly Beowolves. I counted fifty, but they were all moving a lot. I may have either missed some or counted twice. There were also five Ursa, all of them look relatively new. Ten Boarbatusks were present as well, along with three Creeps and two Death Stalkers."

A couple members of the group groaned, and Elisia saw two begin to play with their hands nervously. The Beowolves would've been easy by themselves. Add the Ursa and it becomes a little more difficult, but more Grimm of different types, that's unsettling. The two Death Stalkers joining the fray was definitely not a good sign. Elisia believed that they would win, but it would be a hell of a fight. She stood next to Joe and spoke. "We can do this guys, we just need to plan out our defenses well." For the next half hour they all prepared for the battle to begin, watching as both the dust cloud and the shadow grew larger. Ten minutes before the battle started, one of the more elder members, but not older, came up to Elisia. His name was Nick, he was ten years older than her and had been in the organization longer than she had been alive. He had black hair and wore a green and brown outfit, his swords hanging on his sides. "How's it going?" She asked him.

He shrugged. "About as good as it can get at the moment. The rest of our guys here are feeling better about the fight, but you never know who's going to panic. We've got too many newbies here."

It was a problem, she agreed to that. "If we had more warning from the Seer, we would've had more experienced members with us. But even then, we've been getting more and more warnings from him-"

"It." Nick interjected. "We've been getting more warnings from it."

She blinked a few times before continuing. "Yes, we have." She thought about asking him what he was saying, but decided to do it after the fight. "We're getting spread thin out here and I'm more worried about our numbers than the actual attacks. It's been almost a month since we last recruited someone, Human or Faunus."

"Most days people are too worried about the White Fang, they don't want to have to think about anything else."

He was right. "Damn." Elisia looked back at the horde, feeling the ground start to rumble beneath her. "Get into your position, and tell the others as well." Nick bowed and repeated the orders. Two minutes before the fight, the Grimm sensed them and started howling. "Snipers, fire at will!" The three marksmen opened fire and started dropping Beowolves like flies.

"The Boarbatusks are going ahead of the group with the Creeps behind them." One of the marksmen shouted out.

"Take them out!" An explosion indicated that it was too late. They had set up mines to take out as many Beowolves as possible. The Boarbatusks were sacrificing themselves to find them. Grimm never coordinated like this before. Seven of them found mines while the other three, and the Creeps, were taken out. At this point the main group split into three. Two groups of Beowolves, on their left and right, with the Ursa and Death Stalkers coming up the middle. "How are they doing this?" Elisia wondered aloud. That was when she heard it, a screech that could only belong to one Grimm.

As the newbies yelled its name, the Nevermore flew through the dust cloud with ten Griffons. Everyone's weapons were out and ready for the bloodbath to begin. The marksman continued to fire, trying to clear the left flank first. The Ursa hit first, breaking the line instantly. Elisia threw her axe and guided it to one, hitting it right on the skull and sending it flying. The other four perished just as fast. One from combined sniper fire. Another from Nick's swords. Two fell before the cooperation of the five newbies. The Beowolves hit before the line could be reformed. One of them was hit hard and sent flying back behind the marksmen. He got up quickly though and jumped back into the fray. That was a good sign. Elisia called her axe back to her, but was confronted by two Grimm before it could reach her. She ducked under one swipe and jumped over another, kicking the attacker hard on the head. She landed and her axe was coming at her. As she caught it, she spun and flung it at the one still up, hitting it square in its back. It returned to her in time to fend off another Beowolf as it tried to slice her in half. Its hand deflected away and Elisia swung upward, cleaving through its stomach and killing it instantly. She took a quick look at the battle around her. Griffons were starting to attack the group, mostly going for the marksmen. The Nevermore had already loosed two volleys of feather. She saw one of the newbies' bodies under one. As far as she could tell there were nine of them still alive. The Death Stalkers were closing in, but at a slow rate. 'They must be waiting for most of the work to be done.' She thought to herself. The amount of coordination that the Grimm were showing was disturbing. Nick was surrounded by ten Beowolves, but she knew he would be able to handle himself. She chose to assist three recruits that were surrounded as well. She jumped over one Beowolf and carved its head in two. When she landed she spun backwards and stopped to see one land awkwardly as it had tried to tackle her. One more approached her from the left and she threw her axe at it. It ducked out of the way and swiped at her. She blocked the attack with her left arm and delivered a kick to its left leg, breaking it. On its way back to her, Terror tore through a Griffon and then lodged itself in the head of the Beowolf she was fighting. She yanked it free and faced her next foe. As she fought, she heard screams coming from the marksmen. One was being carried up by a Griffon and another was getting torn up on the ground. The final marksman was on the ground, one of his legs missing, but he was still shooting at the Griffons with remarkable accuracy.

Elisia detached herself from the group she was with and started running towards the marksman with the Griffon on top of him. "Hey!" She yelled at the Grimm. It tore up one more time and then looked at her just in time for Terror to tear off its jaw. She jumped and kicked its head, sending it spinning off her ally. He was dead, and so was the Griffon. The remaining marksman had killed the rest of them and was the only one left. "You okay?" Elisia asked him.

He let out a short laugh. "No, I'm missing one of my legs." He nodded behind her. "That Nevermore's going to be a problem."

Elisia looked back at the fight and was slightly reassured. Everyone who was still up was together again. There were three Beowolves left, with the Death Stalkers creeping up and the Nevermore circling the battlefield. 'How are they this smart?' She asked herself. She needed to go and be a part of the group, but if she left the marksman he would most likely get attacked by the Nevermore. She glanced at him and he nodded, bringing his rifle up to the Grimm in the sky. Nick heard her running and turned to face her. "You're leaving him?" He asked.

"Don't worry, I have a plan" He didn't look calmed by that, but turned back to the Grimm.

"You have a plan for this?"

She shrugged. "Thought we'd just wing it."

Nick nodded. "Like usual." The three Beowolves charged at them, the Death Stalkers close behind.

"Everyone back!" Elisia yelled. They all stepped back a few steps, except Nick. With a flick of his wrists his swords transformed into sawed-off shotguns. He quickly dispatched the Beowolves, then fell back to the others, turning his weapons back into swords. "Joe, Billy, left with me! Everyone else go right!" They split off and the Death Stalkers split with them, just as Elisia expected they would. Joe had a combat rifle that turned into a broadsword, Billy an LMG that turned into a claymore. She believed that Nick's team would be able to do well against theirs, but her group's fight would be tougher. "Joe left, Bill right." They surrounded it and it paused for a second, the same thing seemed to happen with the other one.

As they waited for it to make a move she heard the final marksman yelling and firing. Assuming he was being attacked, she immediately turned to him. However, he was free from harm. The Nevermore was going for the main group. Elisia looked up and saw a rain of razor-sharp feathers. The Death Stalkers were sacrificing themselves to get rid of them. She dove out of the way as one plunged into the ground. Billy was hit squarely in the chest and Joe's leg was hit. Many feathers inserted themselves into both Death Stalkers and screams from both groups were being drowned out by the Nevermore's cry of triumph. When it was over Elisia finally got a look at the other side. Nick was up and unscathed, only one of the others were hit. "It's coming back!" the marksman yelled out.

"Everyone focus fire!" She commanded. As it approached them they unloaded all they could into it, and it just kept coming. It wasn't until it descended that she realized what it was doing. "When I say so, run out!" They continued to fire until its head dropped and it hit the ground, sliding towards them on the ground at a fast clip. "Now!" Joe had gotten a head start and was already at a safe distance. Before she could clear the danger zone her legs were hit by a wing and it sent her flying. When she hit the ground the breath was driven from her and she writhed on the ground, trying to regain it. Nick had reached her by the time her breath had started to come back. "I'm fine." She said in a whisper.

"You don't sound fine." He retorted. She heard him moving and then he spoke. "We need an evac ship. Make sure you bring some medical supplies…no, we lost six, possibly one more if you don't get here soon enough." Her mind started to race, trying to figure out if he meant her or Joe. She could have some injury she wasn't feeling at the moment, but her aura was relatively full. "Alright, just try to hurry. Thanks Donna."

Her breath had come back within a minute and she worked with Nick and Tom to try and heal Joe as best they could. It was a grisly scene and on more than one occasion, Nick almost passed out. When they had done all they could for him, they collected the bodies of their fallen allies. They could only find five, one was most likely carried off by a Griffon. The field was a mess, the Grimm's bodies slowly dissolving, a dark mist rising from the area. From the city the sirens ceased and the all-clear sirens started to sound. Tom was comforting Joe as Nick and Elisia looked at the carnage. "Did you notice anything odd about this?" She inquired.

He nodded. "They were coordinated, more so than they normally are." They stood in silence for some time before he asked her, "You starting to worry about the attacks now?"

"If they're all like this from now on, yes." She answered grimly. They heard a ship approaching and went to gather up Joe.

The ship landed and, as they approached it, someone ran out of it. They had long wavy red hair, and was wearing a blue outfit. The shirt was patterned with diamonds while the pants had lines of dark green twisting around the legs. It was Donna. "Where're the bodies?" She asked Nick. He pointed and she pointed with him. Men had come out of the ship, some going to where the two were pointing, the others to where Joe was. When everything was ready to go they took off and immediately sped up to full speed. "Um, D? Why are we going so fast?" It was unnatural for them to got to full speed this fast, so the reason for why they were doing it couldn't have been good.

She turned to face them and Elisia could see fear and worry in her blue eyes. "Headquarters is under attack." She said. "It isn't a large assault, but it has definitely been planned out. We're recalling as many troops as we can"

"Wait, when did this happen?" Elisia asked with fright.

"We were halfway here when we were first informed of it. We've been burning at top speed ever since then."

Nick exhaled angrily. "Let's just hope we're not too late." Elisia had started to freak out. This was the first time that the actual headquarters had been attacked. There were some defensive countermeasures in the base itself, as well as a host of people inside to fend off attackers that make their way inside, but most of them don't have the same combat experience as the actual soldiers. If someone makes it in, it's going to be a massacre. Not only that, but the Fate Seer was in there. If something happened to it, they would be powerless. She stared out a nearby window as all this went through her mind. "Hey." She jumped at Nick's voice. He was looking at her worriedly. "You alright there?"

She was going to say yes, but she realized that she had been clenching her fist. She unclenched it and responded. "I'm worried. This is the first time this has happened. So much could go wrong."

Nick put a hand on her shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "It'll be fine, your father is there, and he's one of the best fighters we've got."

Elisia looked into his eyes and saw he was being serious. She squeezed his hand. "Thank you Nick, but until we arrive and see what it's like, I won't be feeling any better." Nick gave an understanding nod and removed his hand. The two of them watched the scenery pass below them as they made their way to headquarters. When they were less than a minute out they gathered at the door. The ship shook as the landing gears touched the landing pad. The door slid open and Elisia got her first look at the chaos.

The base was set up in a mountain, and there were many entrances that led in, all of them heavily guarded. She knew the locations of them and was horrified to see that pillars of smoke were rising from all of them. Elisia sprinted inside, ignoring the shouts from behind her that were telling her to wait. She raced through the hall, not coming across anything until she had made many turns. She found the body of a male on the floor, his back facing up. She flipped him around and checked for a pulse. It was faint, but it was there. He had bruises all over his body, but that was all there was. No signs of any cuts at all. Nick came tearing around the corner, his shotguns at the ready. "For Oum's sake Elisia, be a little more cautious next time." He scolded her as he stepped forward. When he saw the body he dropped down next to her. Examining the bruised man.

"He's still alive, for now at least." She informed him, then asked, "Where are the others?"

"Donna's escorting them to the medical center. Joe lost a lot of blood-" Nick started.

Elisia raised a hand. "Don't make me think about him, it'll only distract me." She gently set the man down and stood up. "Radio Donna our location so they can come for him." The two began to make their way through the halls again, Nick talking to Donna as they did. It was a long while before they came across another two bodies, both of them bruised and alive. "Whoever's doing this either wants them to live, or die an extremely painful death." She commented.

"I'm placing my bets on extremely painful death." Nick responded grimly. More bodies were strewn about the hallway, all of them bruised. As they neared the main hallway they started to hear a fight, gunfire and the clash of metal reverberating off the walls. At the sound of it they broke into a sprint and Elisia grabbed Terror, prepared to throw it. They rounded the corner in time to see a figure hit another hard in the face, sending them to the ground like a sack of potatoes. Elisia raised her axe and Nick aimed at the one still standing. "Freeze!" he yelled.

The figure turned its head, then its body. It stopped turning when its head and left shoulder were both pointing towards the two of them. It was a male, his body large. He was bald and had on a simple outfit, dark red shirt, pants, and combat boots, undoubtedly steel-toed. He smiled at them. "Or what?" The man asked them.

Elisia stepped to the right, keeping distance between her and Nick in case the man decided to attack. "We'll have to bring you down." She spoke, trying to keep the fear out of her voice. How could he have defeated all these men and women with only his fists?

He let out a hearty chuckle, throwing his head back, then returning his gaze to her. "If you do," he lifted his foot and set it lightly on the neck of the man he had just knocked out. "He dies. Put down your weapons and kick them over here, and I'll spare you as well." He said this all with a sadistic smile. Elisia looked to Nick questioningly. He shook his head and put down his weapons, kicking them over when he had. Elisia followed his lead. "Good." He removed his foot. "Like dogs, you bow to your master's will." He then started to walk towards them, heading to the main entrance.

As he neared her Elisia activated her gauntlet and Terror came to her. "Well, this dog's got a bite!" She yelled as she swung. In one smooth movement the man had knocked her weapon out of her hand and lifted her up by her neck, cutting off her breath. His hand was cold and felt way too smooth and hard.

He glared up at her as her feet swung back and forth. "I'm going to let this attempt at my life slide, but this going to be the only time I do so." He brought her closer to him and she could smell his breath. It was much nicer than it had the right to be. "Next time, I will not hesitate to kill you. Consider this a warning." He swiftly punched her in the stomach and then threw her back the way he came. She rolled down the hall and, as she came to a stop, passed out.

When she opened her eyes she was met by a blinding light. She wanted to cover her eyes with her hand but found that it was strapped to a bed. She looked down and realized that she was in the medical center. She shoved her head back into her pillow and huffed in anger and confusion. 'What the hell was that?' She screamed to herself, then out loud, "Hey, I'm awake now!" In less than a minute the door to her room opened and a nurse entered. Elisia jerked her arm. "Get this off, now!"

"I'm terribly sorry, we had that on to help speed up the process of healing your arm." The nurse explained what had happened. Apparently as she was sent rolling down the hall her gauntlet had dented, breaking her elbow. "There will be some itching, but it should be healed now." he said as he undid the straps.

She shifted her legs off the table and immediately doubled over, her stomach was on fire. She gasped at the sudden and intense pain, clutching at the sheets that had covered her. "Ah!" She yelped.

The nurse was at her side. "Take it easy. The most damage that you received was to your midsection, we were actually surprised to see that your intestines hadn't been torn or twisted at all."

She looked at him, growling through gritted teeth. "Gee, thanks for the information." Elisia breathed deeply for a minute before slowly standing up. When she felt confident enough she moved towards the door, finding that there was much less pain in walking. As she emerged she saw Nick talking to her father. He saw her standing and rushed over, wanting to give her a hug. She held up a hand, an apologetic smile on her face. "Probably not the best thing to do." She knew how he hugged her whenever she was hurt. While it helped comfort her with other injuries it would've only put her through more pain with this one. He settled for a multitude of kisses on her cheeks.

"I'm so glad to see that you're alright!" He exclaimed after he was done. "When Nick told me what had happened, I was worried sick." Nick nodded behind him, confirming the statement. "Why do you have to be so bold?" He asked in a firm tone, but couldn't hide his smile.

She shrugged and smiled as well. "I guess I just take after my old man." Elisia lightly punched him on the shoulder and they both started laughing, though Elisia was met with pain and had to cut it off short. After it had subsided she asked, "How long has it been?"

A moment passed before Nick answered. "Three days." She sighed. That was more than enough time for her assailant to have gotten away. "Also, the Fate Seer wanted to see you. In private."

She was shocked. "He wants to see me?" Elisia saw his left eyelid twitch before Nick nodded. She still hadn't gotten the chance to confront him about that.

"He said it was urgent. Are you well enough to walk to his chamber?" her father asked. She nodded and the three of them took off. The Fate Seer rarely wanted to talk to anyone alone, and he had never talked to her before. On the way over, her father had told her what had happened to him during the assault. "He was attacked. I managed to come in and save him but he took some heavy damage. I don't know if he'll be able to recover from it."

She silently cursed herself. "Did we ever figure out who did this?"

Her father shook his head. "No. What makes it even harder to figure out was that it was only six people that had conducted the attack." That was enough for each of the entrances to have been hit. It didn't make sense, but they had arrived at the Seer's room. It was a door that alternated in black, white, and red diamonds. The only other decoration on it was in the center, a circle with a singular black eye, the iris crimson with dark red veins seemingly pulsing in it. "I don't know what he wants to tell you. Just be sure to remember everything he says, you never know what's important or not." She nodded, her body shaking. Nick and her father turned away from the door. Elisia looked at the doorknob for a few seconds before finally reaching out and twisting it. It was colder than ice and the air inside the room was only slightly warmer. As she closed the door she regretted not having changed out of the clothes they had given her.

The room was dark, the only light weakly emanating from a lamp that sat on a wooden table not far from the entrance. A single chair was in front of her, and on it was some warm looking clothes. A deep, rumbling voice spoke from the shadows beyond where the light reached. "I thought you might be cold when you entered. Change, then we speak." She gladly changed into the heavy fur clothing, only slightly aware of the feeling of eyes on her. When she had finished the voice returned. "Sit." His voice echoed around her, making her wonder just how large the room was. She did as he asked and took a seat. When she did, Elisia heard a sound much like that a huge carpet makes as it was dragged across the floor. Without warning a gigantic head emerged from the shadows and into the light. It was like a gray snake with a jet black beard hanging from its mouth. She saw many teeth poking out, they were all extremely white. Its eyes were gray and cloudy, but she could tell that they were not blind. Her body froze in place. 'This is the Fate Seer.' She said to herself, not quite believing it. He brought his head around to the left of the table, relative to her, and breathed in. She knew he was smelling her, and assumed he had caught her fear. He seemed to smile. "No need to fear, child. I may be of the Grimm, but I wish for no harm to come to you." His deep voice made her entire body shake with how close he was.

"You're a Grimm?" She asked him. He slowly nodded his head. "I thought that you were human."

This time he shook his head. "A common lie told to those who join your organization. It is meant to protect me from those who would see my kind erased from this world."

Elisia frowned. "You look big, no, huge. How were you hurt in the attack?"

The Seer let out a hiss of pure anger. "The bastard who came at me knew my weak spot. He cut me deeper than I ever have been before. I am slowly dying."

She leaned forward. "Why didn't you see this coming? What are we going to do when you're gone?" She started to panic.

"Relax, Human," he addressed her. "I saw it coming, but knew that nothing could be done to prevent it. Besides, you won't need me much longer. Soon this will all be over."

"What do you mean?" She asked him. His words were scaring her, but she knew she had to make him continue.

He pushed his head closer to her. "I have seen my last visions in the time it took you to heal. Not all of them were clear, and the most important one is perhaps the most confusing."

Elisia stood in front of him. "What did you see?" Her heart was fluttering a million times a second.

He closed his eyes and spoke slowly. "When the outlier hunts with a group of five, peace will give way to war. One by one they will fall until the group is no more." The Seer then opened his eyes and they were much more clouded than before. A tear started to roll down his face. "I am blind." His voice was thick with emotion. "You must not trust anyone that your father has not approved of. If you do, everything will fall into unending chaos." He retreated back into the shadows.

Elisia called out into the darkness, but received no answer. She stood there, her breath the only sound she could hear. After a while the lamp started to dim and, not wanting to be left alone in the dark, she headed to the door. She opened it and quickly exited. Before she could close the door the Seer bellowed out a final sentence. "My job is done, now I join the others in the blessed darkness." The lamp gave out and the door slammed shut. All the diamonds on the door turned to black and the eye slowly closed.

She looked to her father and told him what the Seer said about approval. He nodded and told her and Nick to meet him in the conference room. The two of them sat there as people slowly joined them. When her father had closed and locked the door, there were a total of seventeen people standing in the room. "Thank you all for coming." He said to them. "If you haven't heard yet, the Seer has died. We all knew this was coming, but it still hits hard. His last words were said to my daughter. Elisia, tell us what he said." She stood and recited the prophecy. Her father looked to the people in the room. "Does anyone know what this means?" He was leaning on the desk in the middle of the room, standing at the head of it.

One man, seated at the other end of the table, stood up. He seemed to be old, but looks were almost always deceiving. "It sounds to me like we should be focusing more on the first part of it. If we don't find the group then the second part won't matter. We have to find and protect them."

The room was filled with quiet chatter as the other members whispered their agreement. Finally, her father nodded. "Alright, let's do that then. Anyone have an idea of what the first part means?"

At this point Nick stood. "It says hunts in the prophecy. That tells me that the outlier is either a Faunus or a hunter. We might even get lucky and it'll be both.

More voices of agreement, then quiet again as another member spoke up. "We should have people search the schools. And maybe send some search parties to the outskirts of the continents."

"What about the villages that are deep inland?" Another voice spoke up. "Since the attack, we've lost more troops than we can afford to use, and there aren't many of us that are young enough to enter the schools." Elisia's body froze. She was around the right age to enter one. It had been a dream of hers to go to one, but that was a long time ago. Right now she was devoted to the cause of the Protectors. But if going to one of the schools was what it took to help, she would gladly do it.

The group went off that thought and began to plan it all out. For the duration of a couple of months they would send out small groups to the many villages that were spread throughout Remnant. Meanwhile, twelve people would be sent to the various schools. One to enroll in the actual school and study the other students in the meantime, and two to comb through the databanks. One of the four chosen to be students was Elisia.

After all kinks had been worked out, the group disassembled and they got to work preparing the plan. Luckily for Elisia and the other three that had been chosen, the schools hadn't yet started and were accepting late newcomers. They were all sent out on the same day, each in their own ship. Before Elisia boarded hers, her father called her name. She waited as he walked over, her luggage being brought onto the airship. "Listen Elisia, you're going to have to be careful out there. I know you should be safe, but with the White Fang and the recent Grimm attacks… you just never know what's going to happen."

She looked up to him and smiled, saying, "I'll be fine dad." They hugged and then she was in the airship, flying off to her designated school, Beacon academy. It was said to be one of the best, and the teachers there were supposed to be extremely good. While she knew she was on a mission, she prayed that she would at least have a good time. 'I'm looking for a person that will start the end of everything I know and love. Am I crazy for wanting to have some fun before it happens?'

 **A/N**

 **Introductions have all been completed! :D**

 **Previous introductions have been corrected for awkwardness and future chapters will be prechecked. I'm so professional, look at me! :)**

 **I am sorry for the delay, and am even more sorry for another one that will most likely occur. I'm going to be out and about for a while, past Sunday. I will be trying to work on the first chapter, already have, and if it's done when I get back I'll upload it. After this I will try to make good on my word and put one out every Sunday, but I have a feeling that it won't happen like that. Who knows, maybe I'll get the first chapter done before I head out. The odds are against me but it's not entirely impossible. I've really got to learn to stop rambling. Thank you for reading and I hope you've enjoyed it!**

 **Au revoir mes amis!**


	5. Chapter One

Chapter One

They were some of the first to arrive at Beacon, so Yin and Yang explored the grounds for some time before meeting by the statue at the center of the courtyard. There, they conversed with a large group of individuals, most of whom were on the ship with them. Eventually the group started to break off, either from friends finding each other, or for want of locating a quieter place. It was apparent that the twins were the ringleaders of the little circus, being at the center and having most people talking and listening to them. The two showed off their skills and the most impressive one, to the crowd that was nearly suffocating them, was their telepathy. Time and time again people split the two off, showed one an object, and had the other describe it. One even wanted them to repeat a phrase. When they successfully did it the group went nuts. After a long time it was only the two of them, and they were never happier to be by themselves.

'Well,' Yang started. 'That was fascinating!' He looked to his brother. 'I never would have thought you'd want to be in something like that.'

Yin smiled. 'We're going to be here a long time, might as well embrace the insanity.' He sent back.

Yang nodded his agreement and the two sat in the sun, waiting for the time to enter the main hall and hear the initiation speech. New students came and went, some approached them and gave them compliments, while others just nodded approval in their direction. Ten minutes before the speech began, Yang noticed two people walking towards them. There was a male and a female. The male looked to be just under six feet tall. He wore a plain gray shirt with black pants and shoes. His hair was messy and matched his pants. The girl he was walking with was shorter than him, and wore a brown jacket with white pants. Her hair was long, brown, and wavy. 'Bogeys at twelve.' He sent to his brother.

Yin looked at them as they stopped moving. They discussed something and the two of them start to walk towards them again. 'They seem nice, want to hang out with them during the speech?' He asked.

Yang bobbed his head back and forth, judging whether he wanted to part with the peaceful silence just yet. In the end he shrugged. 'Up to you.'

Yin nodded and stood, his brother following suit. The two of them waited for the other pair to reach them. Yin stuck out his hand first, smiling. "Hello, my name is Yin, and this is my brother Yang." The twins shook hands with the others and then the male spoke.

"Yin, Yang," He turned his head to each of them as he said their names. "My name is Fenrir, and this here is Cynthia." Cynthia waved and mouthed a hello. "We aren't too late for the initiation speech, are we?"

Yang shook his head. "Not at all, we're just waiting to get some spots in the back, easier to get out fast." He leaned in and whispered, "You can also do things without many people noticing." He then winked and backed out, smiling as he saw both of the newcomers' faces redden.

Fenrir shook his head with a smirk. "No, we're not like that."

'Not yet anyways.' Yang sent to Yin, causing him to smile. "I'm sure you aren't." He said to cover it. "But really, the back is one of the best places to be. "It might be crowded, yes, but at least you're closer to the exit than anyone else."

"And," Yang cut in. "You can duck out early by, like, a minute. At least that's what we did at our school."

"He doesn't speak for the both of us on that matter." Yin added. He could tell that the two were starting to become a little overwhelmed and sent to Yang, 'Chill out for now. If they become friends with us we'll have to slowly integrate them into our insanity.' He looked up to the clock tower and saw that it was almost time for the speech. He clapped his hands. "Alright, speech time, let's get going. Unless you want to miss it?"

"I wouldn't mind hearing it." Cynthia responded, and the four of them walked towards the entrance.

* * *

"They're very energetic." Fenrir mumbled to Cynthia as they walked behind them.

"Yeah, just a bit." She agreed, chuckling slightly. When Fenrir had suggested that they talk to the two she had been more than hesitant, but he had persisted and, well, she didn't regret it. They seemed fun to be around, they wouldn't make bad friends at all. Of course, she was a bit freaked out by Yang's suggestion. It was almost undoubtedly just pure coincidence that he had mentioned the nearly unseen activities in the back of the room, but she still held onto a bit of her paranoia. What if his semblance is mind reading? She thought to herself. If that was the case, she would have to control her thoughts. It was weird that she had developed feelings for Fenrir already, they had basically just met. She didn't believe in love at first sight either, so this was a very perplexing experience for her. She glanced quickly at Fenrir and then back the way they were walking. She gave her head a slight shake to purge her mind of her thoughts and new ones came in almost immediately. They were just entering the area where the speech was being held. It was loud and filled to the brim with people, but there was still space for the four of them to squeeze in. After a minute of chatting with the people in front of them the speakers blared on, everyone's attention turned to the stage. The school's headmaster, Ozpin, stood at the microphone. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, and said, "I'll keep this brief."

* * *

"It was a success…yes…yes I understand. I'll tell the others." Luke hung up his phone and turned to the rest of his team. "The boss would like to congratulate you all on your hard work, good job gentlemen." The small room was filled with a buzz as the various members shared the compliment with one another. Luke raised a hand and it ceased instantly. "Now, you know who you are and what roles you play. Those who are unimportant as of this moment, leave." He said it with a tone that brooked no complaining. The room emptied and there were only three other people in the room with him. "He would like to congratulate us especially."

Wade, as per his quiet nature, nodded. He wore a red outfit, much like Luke's, but a slightly lighter shade. His pistol was on the table in front of him and he had his sword in his hand, sharpening it. Eugene let out a chuckle and mumbled something that Luke couldn't hear. He wore an orange shirt with two sharp claws designed in the middle of it. His pants were black and he had combat boots of the same color. Donny let out a "Yeah!" and clapped his hands. He had a dark green outfit on, his staff leaning on the wall, almost like it was imitating him.

"However, we have a new mission now." Eugene groaned and Wade stopped sharpening his sword, placing it back in its sheath. Donny didn't react, he was always ready for another mission, Luke knew that. "It's directly related to what we just accomplished, in fact what we did caused this to happen."

"Hurry up and spill the beans, I want to get my food." Eugene was always craving 'his food', which was really just various fish.

Luke took a breath to calm himself and then continued. "Apparently, the seer rattled off a thing or two before the old thing kicked the bucket. Our source doesn't know exactly what was said, but knows that the Protectors are planning something based off of that." He tapped the table and a holographic map of Remnant showed up. There were lines going from a mountain out to the four different combat schools. "We picked up vessels going from their main base out to the schools. We don't know how many they're sending, but we can assume that they're all going to be young and relatively well trained. Our boss is planning on sending us to the schools to deal with them personally, he doesn't want any margin for error."

Wade shifted in his seat and leaned forward. "I'm sorry to intrude on your speech here, but, shouldn't we be focused on destroying what's left of them?" The suggestion received a nod from Donny. "Their headquarters is basically as open as it will ever be. If we go in now, we'll be able to eradicate them once and for all."

"I agree with Wade here." Eugene added. "Screw the kids, we can get to them later."

"And if they find what they're looking for while we're out, what then?" Luke's words cut through the room and everyone nodded, seeing the truth. "We already have a group ready for an assault. They will not fail." While the others looked like they doubted his words, he knew that they knew he was right. When Luke put a group together, they did not fail. He had brought on his best and had given them the best equipment that he had obtained over the years. "I will inform each of you as to which school you are going to. Until then, relax. This may be one of the last chances we have."

Donny let out a short chuckle and left the room, the door sliding silently behind him. Eugene stood and stretched, exiting through the other door. He pulled a crab out of his pocket and placed it on his right shoulder. Wade stayed in the room, looking at Luke. "Is this really it?"

Luke shrugged and smiled. "If it is, it's about damn time."

* * *

The four of them had set up close to each other, forming a circle. Cynthia sat on top of her sleeping bag as she watched Fenrir and Yang freestyle rap. Yang was doing fairly good, while Fenrir wasn't. It was funny though, so it was all good. The two were standing up and holding their toothbrushes up to their mouths, pretending they were mics. A small group had started to form around them and Yin had to get up and play the role of a bouncer, making sure they didn't get too close to the 'artists'.

Yin put his scroll down between the two and played a beat for them. They flipped a coin and Yang won, so he got to go first. He nodded his head, getting into the beat, and then raised his 'mic' up to his lips. "Yo, I'm about to start this up so you better listen fast, you don't want to miss a beat this rhyme's too good to pass. I'm gonna bust out some lyrics you won't be able to believe it, you'll be cringing at yourself on the floor wanting to quit. I'll reveal to you your flaws, from your hair down to your paws. You will leave this place in shame, not wanting to know your own name." Yang put down his hand and the crowd started to roar. Cynthia found herself laughing at the rap. Yin calmed the group down, a grin on his face. He nodded to Fenrir and he closed his eyes, concentrating. Cynthia chose this time to get up and move out to the back of the crowd.

He looked up with a smile and then raised his own 'mic'. "Now here comes my rebuttal it's something that you can't refuse, yo Yin, help your bro out and get him a box of tissues. You're saying my hair is ridiculous? You should take a look in the mirror. Looks like someone wanted to add some more salt to their dinner. Now I don't know about your vision cause I don't see any paws, but maybe you were perhaps talking about these pretty serious claws? These will shred your pride up and leave it in a tattered mess, I believe all of you watching now know who is the best." The group went wild again and Cynthia started to move backwards, wanting to go for a walk before she slept, but ran into someone.

She quickly turned around and saw who she ran into. It was a girl, shorter than her, with short red hair. She had a sleeveless pajama shirt with what looked like a heart that had ears, eyes, and a row of teeth. For her pants, she wore long pajama bottoms with red roses all over them. "Are you okay?" Cynthia asked, concerned for her.

The girl straightened herself and gave a smile. "Yeah, just wasn't expecting to run into someone…again." She held out her hand. "My name's Ruby!"

After sighing in relief, Cynthia took Ruby's hand and shook it. "Mine is Cynthia."

"Cynthia." Ruby said it as if she were tasting it, letting it settle on her tongue. "I like that name!" She looked over her Cynthia's shoulder. "So, do you know those guys?"

Cynthia smiled. "Yes. Well, kind of, I only just met them today. They're nice though, so, yeah, that's good!"

Ruby nodded. "You want to be on the same team with them?"

Cynthia looked back at the three of them, just able to see them over the crowd. Yin was smiling as he faced the crowd, listening to the battle that was going on behind him. Yang was in the middle of saying something, his toothbrush up close to his face. Fenrir was wearing a hat sideways, his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. She smiled and then turned back to Ruby. "It wouldn't be bad."

Ruby giggled. "Well, stick with them then." The two stood as they watched Fenrir make another go at Yang, dropping his toothbrush in front of him as he finished. "If you want to do something you should probably do it now." Ruby said to her.

Cynthia blinked and shook her head. "Right, thank you!" She then walked off and out into the night, walking out of the ballroom and walking the pathways for a while before returning to the room. The battle had ended and everyone was making their way to their sleeping bags. One person, however, was walking out where she was walking in. Cynthia, too tired now to make conversation, simply smiled and nodded. The other returned the gesture and they walked their separate ways. She slid into her sleeping bag and got comfortable, then closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Fenrir had been tossing and turning all night, not being able to go to sleep. It had been an hour and he hadn't felt his eyelids start to get heavy yet. He sighed and blamed his nerves for the following day. He stood up and carefully made his way out of the ballroom, hoping that some fresh air would help to calm him down. Why are you freaking out man? He asked himself. Pull yourself together. He closed his eyes and breathed for a couple of seconds, jumping when he heard someone cough lightly to his right. It was dark out, but he could see the silhouette of whoever was standing there. He could also smell them. Another Faunus. After he had relaxed he asked, "Couldn't get to sleep?"

The figure looked up to the sky. "I always have trouble around this time of the week. It isn't that bad though, the stars are almost always out." After staring up for some time the figure finally glanced back over to Fenrir and approached him. As they got closer he could tell that it was a girl. She wore an outfit that had shades of black and white on it, the lack of light made it hard for him to figure out the exact shades. She also had a bow on top of her head. He had seen how some Faunus would hide their extra body parts with clothing, and assumed that she was doing the same. She leaned against the wall next to him. "My name is Blake."

Fenrir nodded. "I'm Fenrir." He smiled and the two shook hands. They looked up to the sky for a time before Fenrir looked back to her. "I'm guessing that you're trying to keep the fact that you're a Faunus on the down low?" He whispered his question, just in case anyone was nearby.

Blake looked at him with surprise and began to tinker with her bow. "It's not that easy to tell, is it?"

Fenrir let out a little chuckle and shook his head. "No, I can smell the difference between a Human and a Faunus. By the way, your secret is safe with me." She stopped adjusting her bow and the two of them looked back up to the night sky. The only sounds that were present were being produced by the insects that were awake at the time, mostly crickets. Fenrir noticed a couple of fireflies that were dancing up high in the sky, perhaps trying to find a way to the moon, or maybe they were just lost. The noise made his eyelids grow heavy, just as he had hoped they would. He removed himself from the wall and said, "It was nice meeting you Blake." Before he could start walking away, though, she grabbed him by the arm. He looked from her hand to her face, her eyes seeming to glow in the near darkness. "What's up?" He asked her.

She looked at him for a second before smiling and patting his arm. "Get a good night's rest." She responded.

He smiled and nodded. "Ditto." Fenrir then walked back into the ballroom and, after almost walking on three people, reached the area the four of them had claimed earlier and crept into his sleeping bag. It took a couple of minutes, but he was eventually overtaken by sleep.

* * *

Yin was the first to wake up. He sat up in his sleeping bag and stretched, his muscles enjoying every second of it. He was used to sleeping on a mattress, so the sleeping bag sort of messed him up. His brother, on the other hand, was used to ending up on the floor. He rolls in his sleep a lot, and most always rolled out of his bed. One day Yang decided to buy a whole bunch of pillows to lay down on the floor, to prevent himself from getting harmed. Since he was in a sleeping bag, he hadn't rolled out of anything. Yin took a look around the room and checked the clock on his phone, it read 6:55. He blinked and then took another look around the room. How many of these people set an alarm? He wondered to himself. He looked back to his phone and blinked again, seeing the clock go from 6:55 to 6:56. He quickly locked it and stood up, rolling his sleeping bag. 'Yang!' He sent out to his twin, making sure it was loud enough to wake him up.

Yang shot up as if a gun was fired next to him and glared over at Yin. 'What was that for man?' He asked in annoyance.

Yin finished rolling his bag and looked back to him. 'It's going to get real annoying in here, real quick.' He answered, leaning over to gently shake Cynthia awake. Her hair was a mess that draped over her face, strands absolutely everywhere.

'What are you talking about bro?' Yang sent back, rubbing his eyes and checking his phone.

Cynthia opened her eyes and squinted to Yin. "I think it's best we all get out of here before the alarms start to go off." He was talking to her, but made sure that Yang could hear it. He saw his brother's train of thought and received an image of two thumbs up. As Cynthia began to get out of her sleeping bag, Yang was nudging Fenrir in his. The four of them made it out of the ballroom as the first alarm went off at 6:59. Yin shook his head. They're too late. He thought to himself. A one minute head start would do nothing to help that person out. The four of them stood outside, Yang and Fenrir stretched while Cynthia and Yin exchanged morning pleasantries. While the two stretched they heard the rest of the alarms go off and every one of them were glad that they had gotten out early. Even from outside it was unbearable, a cacophony of different sounds, from songs to alarm settings to random obnoxious sound bites. The four of them moved to the locker room, where they changed out of their pajamas and into their outfits. After they were all done, they met outside and headed to breakfast. The cafeteria was huge; Yin could barely believe it. Not only was it ridiculously high, but the length was just as ridiculous. The four of them spread out and gathered their breakfast. Fenrir, who had been the first to complete his assortment of foods, found them a table, after using a silver tongue to move another person somewhere else. When they had all arrived Yin started up a conversation. "So, did everyone have a good night's rest?"

Fenrir responded with a nod, telling how he talked to someone last night after he had some trouble sleeping. Cynthia smiled and enthusiastically recalled a dream. Yin noticed that she mostly turned to Fenrir as she talked and he smirked. After she was done, Yang responded with a nod as he hungrily devoured his scrambled eggs. Glad to see he keeps himself dignified. Yin told himself, and was met with an image, sent by none other than Yang, of a hand with one finger up. For some time the group was quiet until they finished their meals, and were about to talk about what might happen today when the speakers came to life and Professor Goodwitch's voice rang through the room. "Would all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation. Again, all first year students report to Beacon Cliff, immediately." They looked to each other and rose, throwing out their trash and placing their trays on top of the bins.

When they arrived they found both Ozpin and Goodwitch standing by the edge of the cliff. Over the edge was a forest that was vast and dense. Fenrir looked out and tried to see if there was a structure, but failed to see one. In front of the two professors were squares with the symbol of Beacon on them. The four of them were instructed to each stand on one and await further instructions. Seeing as some of the squares at the end were already occupied, the four of them took squares in the middle, standing next to each other in a line. Yin and Yang sat down cross-legged and closed their eyes, seeming to meditate. Fenrir rolled up his sleeves and checked Artemis and Apollo, while Cynthia watched as more students walked up to the cliff, taking their positions as they did. She saw Ruby and waved, receiving one when Ruby identified who she was. When everyone had stood on a square Ozpin cleared his throat. "For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Yin nodded. So that's what that is. He had known that it had a name, but had forgotten what it was, and so had his brother.

Professor Goodwitch spoke next, "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates…" She turned her head down slightly, whether it was for dramatic effect or just what she normally did, Yin couldn't tell. "Today." Yin smiled as whispers of nervousness started to emanate from the line.

Ozpin took up the speech once more. "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon, so it is in your best interest to paired with someone with whom you can work well." Yin stood up and began to stretch his arms. "That being said," He continued. "The first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." He heard Fenrir let out a soft chuckle and turned to him, smiling as well. He heard a voice go 'I told you' before Ozpin's voice took over again. "After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest." He paused for a second as the students all looked over the cliff's edge and into the sea of green. "You will meet opposition along the way." He assured them. "Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die." More nervous whispers rose up from the line. "You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" One voice spoke up from in front of the headmaster, the student even raising his hand. However, Ozpin continued. "Good! Now, take your positions."

Yin had finished stretching at this point and he looked over to his brother, giving him a fist bump and a smile. The two had figured out a plan as Ozpin was talking, and as long as everything worked out their way, the next four years would be memorable beyond anything they could have ever imagined. At the opposite end of the line from Ozpin the first student was launched into the air, over the forest. Fenrir let out a sigh and Cynthia looked to Yin. "Wait, he was being serious about having to land?"

Another student was launched as Yin turned to her, a smile on his face. "Oh yeah, he was serious."

Another two were launched as she looked out into the forest and then back to him. "Did you know about this?" She asked him.

He shrugged. "I had probably read it somewhere once before, but I had forgotten it." The student next to Fenrir was launched. Yin turned in time to see as he was launched as well, surprised to see that he had managed to keep his body straight, looking like an arrow. It was Yang's turn next, and he let out a yell of enjoyment as he was rocketed upwards.

"And you didn't think to tell me that?" Cynthia asked quickly.

Yin smiled to her. "Good luck sweetie." He winked and was then on his way through the skies, laughing as the wind whipped at his face.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Terribly sorry about the wait, but hey, it's here!**

 **Now I'm going to try to stick to the schedule. As I said before, I may miss Sunday, but I'll try not to let it go two in a row. So, yeah, happy fun times!**

 **As always, I hope that you've enjoyed what I've put up so far, leave a review if it pleases you, and yeah, see you next time!**


	6. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Elisia let out a yelp of surprise when the square she had been standing on pushed her with a sudden force into the air. She was the second furthest person away from the professors, and had a hard time hearing them. When the first student was launched into the air she had looked around in confusion, wondering if the same thing would happen to her. She was answered a few short moments later. After flailing around for a couple of seconds, she managed to right herself, stopping the world from spinning around in a sickening mix of blue, white, and green. The wind was howling in her ears as the forest raced underneath her. She looked around and saw other students going past her, both above and below. One, dressed mostly in yellow clothes, was dangerously close to the trees, but seemed to have it under control. Seconds passed as she looked about and then she finally felt herself start to descend. Elisia quickly started looking for a good sized tree to use and located one. It was almost ten feet taller than the others around it and was much thicker. Perfect. She said to herself. She took out Terror and threw it at the tree. As she zoomed past it she heard a thunk as it embedded itself in the tree and she flipped herself over. She reached out and activated her gauntlets' pull feature. Instead of Terror coming to her, she would go towards it. The gauntlets pulled against her, slowing her horizontal velocity. This continued for a few more seconds before they eventually stopped her, then she was moving towards the tree. As she drew closer to it, at a good clip, she deactivated the gauntlets and plunged her hands into the tree. A nice sized branch was beside her, so she reached out and climbed on it. She climbed her way around the tree and found Terror. "Hey there little guy." She said to it. It came free in two tugs and she placed it back on her hip. Using the height to her advantage, she surveyed the land and figured out which way was north. Before she climbed back down she saw a boy flying across the sky, screaming in pure terror. There's no way he's going to make it. She thought as he came closer and closer to the ground. Surprisingly though, an object was hurtling towards him. When both the boy and the object disappeared from her view she heard a thunk and a 'Sorry', it seemed that someone wanted him to live. She snorted and looked down. It was a long drop, but nothing she couldn't handle. Placing herself on the edge of a branch Elisia took a breath in and then hopped off, facing towards the tree. After falling for a couple of seconds, she took hold of Terror and dug it into the tree, stopping her about twenty feet off the ground. She pushed off the tree with her legs, yanking Terror out of the tree and causing her to backflip to the ground. "Easy as pie." She said when she landed. Now knowing where north was, she made her way through the growth of the forest, wondering who would be her partner.

* * *

Fenrir hated every second of it. When he was launched he had managed to keep his body under control, so he wasn't spinning about like a lunatic. He was looking up at the sky, trying to avoid looking down when someone crossed his path screaming something about a bird. He unfortunately followed them and his vision was forced downwards. Cynthia might have helped his fear on the airship, but he still felt sick looking down at the trees. It wasn't until he started to go down that he remembered he was supposed to land, alive. Should be easy enough. He told himself. He waited until he was just above the treetops, then used his semblance to stop himself. He fell ten feet and landed in a tree's branches. The climb down was slow, but he jumped down when he was a good distance away from the forest floor. He listened for any movement, and then began to walk when he heard none.

The forest was filled with sounds, from the many small insects that crawled and flew, to the birds that made their calls from up high. When he was in the forest around his home he had often sat on a rock and listened to the sounds, they brought him to a state of peace, let him think more calmly about what was going on. One such thing that he was able to think about at the moment was the teams. When the professors had mentioned teams, he had immediately gone to thinking about who he could be with and then realized how few people he knew. There was Yin, Yang, Cynthia, and that Blake person he had met earlier before. While he felt like he might've made a good impression with her the previous night, that was only a small amount of time conversing with her, so, yeah, basically off the list. Yin and Yang would be nice, but they'd most likely be looking for each other, so that was two more off the list. Cynthia, she was a good candidate. They both knew each other, and had talked for a relatively long amount of time. They also seemed to have some good chemistry, she seemed to break out of her shell around him, which was another good thing. While those were all valid points, he still didn't know much either. What was her weapon? What's her semblance? How is she in fights, will she carry herself or drag me down with her? All very important questions. She got accepted somehow. He argued with himself. If that counts for anything. He shrugged and continued on his way. He heard leaves move as something in the brush suddenly moved. Fenrir jerked his head in the direction of the noise and sniffed the air. Grimm, definitely a Beowolf. As he identified the scent the Grimm burst out in front of him, roaring into his face. He stood his ground and looked up at it, it had an inch or two on him. Child's play compared to yesterday's monster. It was hard for him to believe that the incident at the side of the road was a day ago.

The Beowolf didn't give him any more time to think on that as it swiped at his midsection. Fenrir used his left forearm to block the attack and brought out Artemis, firing at his opponent's head. It howled in pain and blindly charged him. He spun out of its path and swiped his leg low, tripping it and sending it to the ground. When he tried to get on top of it to finish it off, another one emerged from the green, letting out a savage growl. Great. He thought, firing both Artemis and Apollo now. The new Beowolf was older and more experienced than the other one. It jumped at him and swiped both claws down. Fenrir rolled under the jump and landed a kick on the Grimm as it landed. "Not too smart, eh?" As he finished his sentence the first Beowolf punched him in the back, sending him tumbling forward. He quickly regained his feet and turned to his attacker. Getting cocky, finish it now. He ran, faking a move to one side and then spinning the other way. Fenrir revealed his claws and, as the Beowolf was now off-balance, he swiped viciously at its side, creating deep cuts. A howl came from both Beowolves, one howled in pain, while the other one howled in frustration. He heard the other Beowolf coming at him and he turned to face it, barely blocking a swipe aimed for his head. Before he could do anything to counter the attack, the Beowolf he had just injured turned and gave him another punch, this time in the gut. He went flying but managed to land on his feet, facing the Beowolves. As he looked to them another one emerged and Fenrir let out a sigh of frustration. What the hell is this? He asked himself. The three of them spread out around him, their eyes looking at him with a hunger that frightened him. The weakest of the three was in the middle, the strongest ones on the sides. If he wanted to have a chance to make it out he would need to take out the middle one, and prevent himself from getting sandwiched by the other two. After a few moments passed, Fenrir took a deep breath and then charged.

As he ran at the Beowolf, he fired at the other two, distracting them with their own personal hail of bullets. When he was six feet out he ceased his fire and jumped into the air. Flipping himself upside down, he fired Apollo at the weakest one, causing it to flinch away. Completing the flip, Fenrir landed on the Beowolf and brought his left hand down into its throat and slid it down, making the wound fatal, and killing it. The sound of movement to his right made him duck and spin out to his left, dodging the Grimm's attack. The dodge gave him a view of the two remaining Wolves, the one that had swiped at him was on all fours, crouched on the ground, and the other one was standing three feet away from its fallen comrade. Fenrir smiled, knowing now that he could do this. The one that was crouched went at him first, most likely blinded by rage. He easily sidestepped it and kicked it in the stomach as it charged past. As it flew to the ground, the other one charged. He waited until it was five feet out before firing a short burst from both weapons into its face, blinding it. The Beowolf didn't see him jump up, nor could it see when he dug his claws into its face, slamming its head into the ground. It died on impact and Fenrir turned to the final one, which was still on the ground, growling in pure rage. The kick he delivered must have done a number on it, because it wasn't getting up. He walked over to it, stopping four feet away just to be safe. He raised both his arms and fired at it, not stopping until it stopped moving. When it did, he lowered his arms and put Artemis and Apollo up his sleeves. As he did, he heard someone clapping and turned around. "Who's there?" He asked.

The person who was clapping jumped down from the branch he was standing on. He wore a white combat robe with black pants, shirt, and shoes underneath it. There were only two people that he knew that were dressed like that, and as the person stood up and smiled he knew which twin it was. Yang held out his arms. "I guess that we're partners now, buddy!"

* * *

'I've got Fenrir.' Yin heard Yang say.

'Excellent, I'll continue searching for Cynthia, try to head towards me if you can.'

'Got it boss.' Yang replied. Yin was surprised at how easy it was for his brother to locate Fenrir. When the teachers were talking, they had been having a little conversation of their own. Their plan was to separate from each other and search out both Fenrir and Cynthia, and then meet back up together before heading over to the temple. Though they had only just met yesterday, the twins had become fond of the two, especially after Fenrir beat Yang last night in the rap battle. Yin smiled as he remembered it. As he walked, a shadow passed over him, causing him to roll out of the way. He took out his weapon, a katana he lovingly called Yang, when he stood up and faced the Beowolf in a two handed stance, Yang pointing towards it to the side of his face. The entire sword was black while the sheath was white. He nodded at it and smiled, saying, "You get first move."

The Beowolf roared its acceptance and charged at him. It swept at Yin's head, but he ducked out of the way and held his weapon with his right hand, letting it hang by his side. He let it come at him again, but this time sliced upward as it passed, cutting deep into its side. As it fell down, Yin pressed a button on the hilt and Yang transformed from its melee form to its ranged form, a Mark XIX IMI Desert Eagle. When the Beowolf turned around he fired a shot into its face, whipping its head back around and flipping the entire Grimm. Yin walked over and put a foot on its neck, holding it still so he could let off another three rounds into its chest. It stopped moving and Yin stepped off of it. He looked around, listening for any more movement, but heard nothing. He pushed a button and Yang turned back into a sword, he then returned it to its sheath. Walking away from the Grimm's corpse, it wasn't long before he started to hear gunfire from somewhere else in the forest. He wondered if any of the gunshots belonged to Cynthia's gun. He hadn't seen what her weapon was, but was now very curious about it. It couldn't have been anything too big, she didn't seem like the type to carry something heavy around. If anything it was going to be a sword, like his, or a knife. Or it could be something small and completely ridiculous. He nodded in agreement to himself and continued walking. After some time had passed, he stepped into an open field and stopped, looking around to see if there were any Grimm. He didn't see any, but still unsheathed his weapon, carrying it in his left hand. Yin started to make his way across the field when he heard a roar to his right. It belonged to an Ursa, a relatively weak one too. Easy as cake. He said to himself. Yin planted his left foot down and shifted his right foot back behind him, bringing his blade up beside his face. It charged him, stampeding through the grass with murderous intent. A shot rang through the forest and it dropped to the ground before reaching him. Shocked at what had happened, he stood in his stance for a minute before snapping out of it. That was the sound of a sniper rifle being fired. He dropped his stance, but kept his sword by his side as he turned, wanting to see who it was that had killed the Ursa for him.

* * *

Cynthia breathed heavily as she lay on the forest floor. Why didn't he tell me that would happen? She asked herself. Yin did have the excuse of forgetting, which made her more forgiving, but it was still frustrating to her that he would have forgotten such a thing as that. She said aloud. "When I find you, you're going to get it." When she had regained control over her breathing she stood up and started to make her way through the forest. It was slow at first, as she was inexperienced with having to walk through an area such as this. After a while though, she began to go at a faster pace. Every now and then she would hear the sounds of battle, shots being fired, grunts of effort, roars and growls of frustration as the Grimm lost. She was so busy listening to what was going on far away that when a couple of shots rang out near her she jumped, letting out a small shriek. Her hand flew to her back, ready to draw her weapon, but nothing came out to attack her. She sighed and relaxed, continuing her walk with a more vigilant attitude. When the green around her stopped suddenly she did too. Beyond the wall was a clearing, no trees in a large, almost circular area. She observed it for a while, waiting to see if anything would walk through. After a while had passed without her seeing anything, she took a step out, but then heard more bushes moving and stepped back in, a hand going to her back.

A figure emerged from the side of the clearing, if it wasn't there the two would have ran into each other. It seemed to be male, and it wore a black outfit, a sword was drawn and it drifted by their side. She observed the figure for a while, until a she heard a roar from across the clearing. Ursa. She thought as she pulled out her weapon, bringing the scope of her rifle up to her eye and poked the tip of the barrel out into the clearing. When she set eyes on the Grimm she saw that it wasn't a big one, but it would still be a good icebreaker for when she met up with the figure. She was sad that it wasn't one of the three she had met yesterday, but guessed that she could always see if her partner would be willing to meet up with two of them, or one if none of them got together. The Grimm started to charge and Cynthia steadied her breathing. After it had crossed a good distance, she pulled the trigger and a round raced out of the gun and through the Grimm, dropping it instantly. She smiled to herself and emerged from the bushes, slowly walking over to the figure in black. Now that there weren't a bunch of leaves obstructing her vision, she saw that the black outfit the guy was wearing was a combat robe. For a brief second a flare of hope swelled up inside her as she thought it was Yin, until she realized that there may be more people with that outfit, but there was still a tiny sliver of hope remaining in her. The figure lowered his sword and turned to face her. It was Yin.

Cynthia didn't know what to do at first, she hadn't put away her rifle, so it sat in her hands. After a handful of seconds passed she dropped it and went over to Yin giving him a big hug and smiled widely. "Oh, uh, ok." Yin said before he awkwardly hugged her back. "Guess you're glad to see me?"

She broke off from the hug and nodded. "I was really hoping that I'd get paired with one of the three of you, you're basically the only people I met."

Yin laughed and sheathed his sword. "Don't worry, Yang and I have a plan, and now that I've found you, well technically you found me, the plan is two thirds complete."

As she put her rifle on her back she frowned and turned to him. "Wait, what plan?"

"Yang and I both liked you and Fenrir, so we decided that we would try to get ourselves into a team. The first two thirds of the plan were hard, locating the two of you before anyone else got to you."

"And what about meeting up? How are we going to do that?" She asked him.

He responded by tapping his head. When she continued to look at him blankly, he sighed and shook his head. "Never mind, I'll tell you after this is all done. North should be that way." He pointed the direction he was going.

"You should probably lead the way." Cynthia suggested. "I'd just get us lost."

"First time in a forest?" Yin asked her. She nodded and he smiled. "Well then," He spread his arms and said, "Welcome to the jungle."

* * *

The fact that Elisia hadn't found a partner yet was starting to annoy her. So far she had been attacked by a number of Grimm and, even though they were easy, it still expended energy. Having someone else to fight alongside her would make it a lot easier on her. When she had first come to the school she hadn't really talked to anyone, as she was too busy getting a sense of the layout of the campus. She had struck up a conversation with someone after the welcoming speech, but they ended up going elsewhere afterwards. She started to hum a song that, with a slight twist of the words, portrayed her position perfectly. As she hummed a bush moved to her left. She groaned, taking out Terror and raising it. Instead of a Grimm emerging from the bush it was a guy. He wore a green outfit, with a matching green trilby hat with like-colored feathers. His rifle was raised to her. After they stood looking at each other for some time he chuckled and lowered his gun. "Well, it's about time I found someone else!" He exclaimed. Stepping towards her she could discern more of his features. His eyes were a deep blue and he had a thin black mustache. The two of them were of the same height, though the root he was stood upon made it seem like he was taller. He stuck out his hand and smiled. "The name's Ian."

"Elisia." She took his hand and introduced herself. He seems like quite the character. Still, if he knows how to use that rifle he'll be pretty useful in a fight. "You know where you're going Ian?" She asked him.

He nodded in response. "Yes. I was unfortunately given the short end of the stick, being launched the farthest away from the temple. However, it lead me to you, so I guess I should be glad of that!" He spoke with a slight accent, but she couldn't place it. There was a band that connected on both ends of his rifle, and he used that to sling it over on his shoulder, keeping his right arm on the band. "I assume you know where you're going as well?" She responded with a nod and started to head north again, hearing Ian stepping fast behind her and finally going to her side. "Hold on a moment, no need to be so curt with me." They walked for a while before Ian spoke again. "Is it about the way that I encountered you?" After waiting for an answer for a couple of seconds he looked back in front of him. "At least it's getting less crowded here, more open terrain, no real room for surprises!" She nodded in agreement. The trees were beginning to get sparser, they were probably close to the temple now. Ian sighed. "If you are mad about how I approached you I apologize for that, I didn't know if-"

"It's not that." Elisia cut him off. "I just want to get to the temple. When we have our relic, we can talk all we want, alright?" Ian smiled and gave a small nod. "Thank you, keep an ear out for any movement."

"I have been, we're being followed." He responded calmly.

Elisia whipped her head over to him, then spun around and put Terror in front of her. Ian spun as well and dropped into a crouch, aiming down the sight of his rifle. "Why didn't you say anything?" She whispered angrily to him.

"I couldn't discern whether the footsteps were that of a human, or a Grimm. Sometimes it seemed like one, sometimes the other." The two stayed there until Ian said, "They've stopped moving, I think they're hiding."

Elisia sighed and stepped forward a couple of feet. Ian said nothing, which either meant that he trusted her or had no idea what she was doing, either way he kept aiming. "Come out." She said when she had stopped. "We don't want to hurt you, but if you continue following us odds are that you will be injured." More time passed before they saw someone step out from behind a tree, hands raised and empty. "Thank you." She turned to Ian. "Put your rifle away." He nodded, doing as she said and standing after he was done. "What's your name?" She asked the person when she turned back around.

The person was a girl dressed in a black outfit that hugged her body, but didn't look tight. There were lots of flaps and pockets all around it and a belt wrapped itself around her waist, Elisia could see one knife sticking out from behind her. "My name is Yveir." She called out.

"Do you have a partner?" Ian asked. She shook her head, her long black hair bobbing from its ponytail. "That's alright, follow us until we meet up with another solo, then you'll have one!" He said enthusiastically.

Yveir lowered her hands. "Thanks." She said, smiling slightly. "So, are we close to the temple?"

"We should be, let's go find out." Elisia said, starting back north again. A couple minutes passed before they heard fighting from in front of them. She turned back to them and saw that Ian had his rifle ready, while Yveir had a large knife in her hand. "Yveir, stay close behind me, Ian, find a tree to get behind and give us covering fire." They nodded and she rushed up, taking Terror out. The sounds of the battle were slowly going away, which was either good, or very bad. When she and Yveir cleared the trees they were met with an open space. The temple was to their right, while a line of Nevermore feathers, and a large pile of ice, was to their left.

Ian came out from the trees and assessed the feathers and ice. "Whatever happened here must have been a bloody awesome thing to see." He turned his attention to the temple and pointed. "I guess this is it."

"Yeah." Agreed Elisia. She stepped onto the old ruined stone and sighed as she heard a crash from behind her. When she turned she saw a figure in light silver armor pick himself up from off the ground, a large battle axe in his right hand. Two Ursa stood in front of him, growling. Yveir had put her knife away and was reaching down one of her pockets, and Ian was aiming down his sights. "Wait!" Elisia shouted. "Let's see what he can do."

The man looked over to her and nodded with a smile. One of the Ursa rushed him and he easily sidestepped it, swinging his axe low and taking out its legs. He then swiped away the other Ursa's attack and let out a scream as he punched it, sending it flying. His body glowed red as he swung the axe above his head, turning to the Ursa on the ground. With another scream he brought the axe down, cleaving through the Grimm and into the dirt. He yanked the blade out of the ground and spun two time, letting go on his third rotation, causing his axe to plant itself into the Ursa he had punched and sending it stumbling back. The glow grew brighter as he ran at it and tackled it. He sat atop it and balled his hands together, bringing them down on the Ursa's head and stilling its body. The man sat there for a minute before standing and removing the axe from the now dead Grimm, holding it by his side. After he had made his way over to where Elisia stood he put out his hand. "Luther." He said, his voice was gruff.

She took his hand and shook it, noting his strength. "Elisia." She pointed to Ian and Yveir and introduced them. "I'm guessing you don't have a partner?" Luther shook his head and Elisia pointed to Yveir again. "You do now."

He made his way over to her and planted his axe into the ground, kneeling and bowing his head. "As your ally I promise to do my best to keep you alive and well, even if it means sacrificing myself."

Ian frowned and turned to Elisia, a smile on his face. She could see that Yveir was blushing slightly. "Oh, ok, um, I appreciate your willingness to guard me?" Elisia could tell that she was as confused as to what was going on.

Luther rose and turned to Elisia. "Does this mean that we are of the same group now?"

Elisia shook her head. "I don't know, do you Ian?"

He nodded. "The teams function in basically the same way as partners do. You lock eyes, you find your partner. You and your partner meet another pair of partners, and you have your team of four." He pointed to the ruins. "Or it could have something to do with the relics."

Yveir stepped forward and past Elisia. "Only one way to find out." The others looked to her and took after her, climbing the stairs and entering the ruined temple. There were podiums in a semicircle around the center of the fallen structure. On top of most of them was an object, more specifically a chess piece. Yveir approached one of them and inspected it. "It doesn't look to be rigged." She turned to the others. "I guess these are the relics."

"It looks like someone forgot their chess set." Ian commented, looking around the temple. "Where's the board?"

Luther shook his head, seemingly not getting that Ian was joking around. "Yveir is right, these are the relics." He stood near the stairs and scanned the temple. "There are already pieces missing. People have been here."

"He's right, three pairs are gone." Yveir agreed.

Elisia took a look at the pieces that remained. There were two sets, white and black, and they had all the pieces except the pawns. "There are two pieces in each set, bishops, knights, rooks, all that." She noted.

Ian turned to her with a smile. "Ah, I see where you're headed with this! The teams are based off the relics!"

Yveir let out a short laugh and looked at the pieces. "So, we take two of the same?"

"That seems to be the case." Ian responded.

Yveir nodded and walked along the black pieces, stopping at the black rook and picking it up. She looked at the others and shrugged and said, "I like black." Then she pocketed it and threw the other one to Elisia. "Since we're all here together we might as well make sure we stay that way."

"Who are you?" Elisia heard Luther yell out. She turned around and saw that he was holding his axe in both his hands.

"Well this should be fun." Ian commented before the three of them joined Luther.

* * *

Yin had a hand on his sword, ready to pull it out if necessary. The man stood at the top of the stairs, a large battle-axe in his hands. He was clad in light armor, but Yin knew enough about armor to know that it could take a lot more than it let on. When he and Cynthia had reached the end of the trees she scanned the area in case there was anything. Sure enough, she saw the man at the top of the stairs. "I count four, one at the entrance and three more further on." She informed him. "I can provide you with fire support if you need it." He had nodded and walked out. It wasn't until the man above him had taken out his weapon that he put a hand on the hilt of his.

"Who am I?" Yin responded to his question as the man was joined by the other three. "Who are you?" He then sent to Yang, 'You almost here buddy?'

Yang didn't send anything back, and one of the figures that had joined the axe wielder laughed and put a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down there, he isn't going to hurt us." He spoke in an accent that matched his headwear. The accented man stepped forward and moved down the stairs, stopping at the bottom. "Which one are you, the one that rapped, or the one that was hosting it?"

Yin smiled and relaxed, removing his hand from his sword. "Hosting. My brother was the one rapping."

"Ah, that's good to know." He walked up to Yin and introduced himself, and Yin did the same. "I'm sorry about my friend up there, but he seems to be very confrontational."

The man in the armor responded, "He could have been an enemy."

One of the others by him put a hand on his shoulder and said something, though Yin couldn't hear what it was, and he relaxed, putting away his axe. The person that had calmed him wore all black, and Yin could tell that it was a she. His thought was confirmed when she spoke. "You find a teammate yet?"

Yin nodded and motioned for Cynthia to come out. After a moment's pause she emerged from behind the trees, giving a wave and keeping her rifle by her side. The three at the top of the stairs came down and met up with Yin and Cynthia, introducing themselves accordingly. The one that Yin had seen first was named Luther, the one that had the accent was Ian, the one in the black Yveir, and the other one, which was also a lady, was wearing a gold colored outfit, with some silver lines running down the sleeves and pants. Her name was Elisia. Before he could say anything he was blasted with a message from Yang. 'Big trouble dude, BIG TROUBLE!'

Yin frowned. "Sorry, you'll have to excuse me for a moment." He said to the four of them, motioning for Cynthia to come with him as he walked away from the group. 'What do you mean big trouble?' He sent.

"What is it?" Cynthia asked as she stood next to him.

He shook his head. "I don't know yet, all Yang's saying is that there's trouble." And then he added. "Apparently it's big." Cynthia made to ask him another question, but he raised a hand as Yang sent him an image. "Oh…okay, that's not good."

"What's going on?" Yin turned around and saw that Luther was approaching them.

He held up a hand and yelled out. "Alright, everyone by the temple, now!" As he finished his sentence he heard one massive roar behind him, as well as two screams.

"Is that them?" Cynthia inquired as she ran past. He answered with a nod and pulled out his sword, backing up towards the temple and waiting for hell to break loose.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **So, yeah, long long time, sorry about that. It was completely my fault, turns out I'm not very good at keeping to schedules, eh?**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy this and I'm so sorry about the cliffhanger after all that waiting.**


	7. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Luke stared at the table, the dumbbell he had been using lay in his hand. Often times he would wake up in the middle of the night from his dreams and, though he would never admit it to anyone, he doesn't want to go back to them. So, to circumvent the problem of being bored, he would work out. Unfortunately for him, the exertion never cleared his mind, never made him forget what he saw. He remembered ever dream with frightening clarity. Unwillingly thinking back on the dream he just had, he let out a howl of rage and brought the dumbbell down on the table. A loud cracking sound could be heard as the two objects collided, the metal table crumpling into a ruined heap under the large weight. His chest heaved as he breathed, trying to calm himself before he did anything else irrational. After a long period of time had passed, he calmly let go of the dumbbell and backed up from it. He shook his head and got dressed into his outfit, stepping outside after he had inspected himself in the mirror. Wade was outside waiting for him, his arms crossed and a questioning look on his face. "What the hell are you looking at?" Luke asked, his voice seething with venom.

Wade shrugged and nodded into his room. "Depends on what the hell you just did in there."

Luke walked up to him, putting his face within inches of Wade's. "What I do is none of your business," he responded coldly.

Wade tilted his head and frowned. "Excuse me, but we're a _team_. We're only as strong as our weakest link, and if that link is going to be you I think the rest of us have a right to know."

The two glared at each other for a few more seconds before Luke growled and looked away, taking a few steps down the hall before stopping. He turned to say something to Wade, but he saw that he had already gone. He growled again before turning and continuing his walk.

* * *

"You think this is the place?" Yang and Fenrir had been traveling for some time, Yang communicating with his twin to try and locate him before they came across another group. The trek to where they were now had been uneventful, though they had heard many sounds of battle along the way. Some were close enough to cause Yang to pull out his sword, but many were far off. Fenrir had almost fallen down a hole, but even then it wasn't a very deep one. Now they had come across this cave. Yang looked back over to Fenrir. "You still here man?" He asked him.

Fenrir nodded and responded. "Yeah, I'm still here." He looked the cave up and down and then back into the forest. "Didn't they say it was supposed to be a temple?"

"They did." Yang said back, then after some time, "Maybe it's in here?"

Fenrir turned back and stepped into the cave a few feet, sniffing. "I don't smell anyone else, but maybe we're the first ones." He motioned for Yang to follow and he did, pulling out his sword and letting it hang by his side. The two of them walked in until they came upon a split. After a moment's debate they decided to go left. It gradually got darker and darker until Yang could barely see Fenrir a few feet in front of him, so when he stopped he had no idea. They bumped into each other and before Yang could say anything, Fenrir had put a hand over his mouth. "Don't." He whispered, it was so faint that Yang could barely hear it. But he did hear Fenrir sniff a couple of times in rapid succession. After a second passed he saw the shadow of Fenrir's hand motioning for him to go back the way they came. There was something in the cave, and whatever it was it frightened Fenrir enough to cause him to exit. Yang felt Fenrir's hands grasp his shoulders gently and start to turn him the way they had come. He felt Fenrir's head close to him and listened as closely as he could to hear what he was saying. "I'm going to fire off a couple of rounds, and when I do, you need to run." Yang nodded his head to show that he understood and then turned his head to where his body was facing. A few moments passed before Fenrir fired and a vision of the cave up ahead was etched into Yang's eyes.

He ran as soon as the vision appeared and kept his hand on the right wall. As it curved to the right he curved with it. After some time he finally saw the light at the exit and heard roars from the Grimm behind him. Knowing that Fenrir would yell if he needed help, Yang kept running and sent a message out to his brother. 'Big trouble dude, BIG TROUBLE!' They had established a rule, some time after a prank that had gone wrong in their early teen years, in which they would only yell to each other if something was extremely wrong; they called it the FUBAR call. And right now the situation definitely called for that call. Yang heard footsteps quickly catch up to him and go to his right, and he turned to see Fenrir running just as fast as him. "What are they?!" He yelled as they ran.

"Ursa, big ones!" Fenrir responded. Taking him on his word, Yang continued to run. Seconds of frantic running passed before he received a message from Yin, 'What do you mean big trouble?' Yang sighed and took out his sword, turning to face the Grimm while going back as fast as he could. What he saw made his jaw drop in amazement, and fear. The Grimm were Ursa, just as Fenrir had said, but they were unlike any he had seen before. These Ursa had bone-like protrusions all about their body, acting like a mixture of both functional and aesthetic armor, making it seem like there was a sense of rank. The first one launched itself at him and he dived out of the way, sending an image of the Grimm to Yin. He had to spin and slice at another that tried to tackle him to the ground, and quickly began to run again. When he caught up to Fenrir a massive Ursa barreled its way in front of them, splintering two trees that were unfortunate enough to be in the way, and slid to a stop, the grass beneath it being churned to dirt. This one had more armor than any of the others, probably even combined, and when it opened its mouth to roar the two of them decided that they would rather not step into it. The roar was deafening and they both let out screams of terror as they ran away from it. "Do we know where we're going?" Fenrir yelled to Yang.

Despite all that was happening, Yang laughed as he turned to face Fenrir. "No idea!"

"Great!" Fenrir responded, throwing his hands up and out in frustration. He then pointed a finger at Yang. "If I die I'm going to kill you!"

The two of them ran through some bushes and emerged from them into an open area. A good length away from them stood a structure, and around that structure stood a group of people, the one closest to them was one that Yang recognized immediately.

* * *

Cynthia was thrilled to see that Yang, who was shortly followed by Fenrir, sprint out of a bush. She began to walk away from the group and almost got to where Yin was standing, when the first Ursa crashed through a tree. Yin noticed her and frowned, immediately turning to her. "What are you doing, you're not suited for close quarters combat, get back." She opened her mouth to protest but was interrupted. "Don't argue, just go to the others. Tell anyone that is ranged to stay back and anyone who isn't to come up."

Cynthia sighed in frustration, but ran back to the others, hearing more Ursa pounding their way through the row of trees. Elisia and Luther ran past her as they joined Yin, their weapons in hand. When she reached the other two, Ian was already looking down the scope of his rifle. "What's the situation?" he asked her without looking.

"How comfortable are you with melee combat?" Though she was looking at Ian when she asked it, she was also talking to Yveir.

"I'm not particularly fond of it, I prefer a little distance between me and my target." Ian responded.

Cynthia turned to Yveir and she shrugged. "I might be able to help out," she said with a smirk.

"I…don't really know what you mean by that," Cynthia started out. "But if you feel more comfortable up there, by all means go for it."

Yveir nodded and then ran up to the others, reaching behind her back and grabbing her biggest knife. Cynthia crouched down next to Ian and aimed at the Ursa. "Six in the front, two supporting from behind," Ian commented under his breath. "They should keep our guests plenty entertained." She couldn't see his face, but she would have put money on him having a smile.

Yin and Yang were in the center of the line, both holding their swords out in anticipation. To Yin's right was Fenrir and Luther, to Yang's left was Yveir and Elisia. The two of them were thirty feet behind the front line, but even if one of the Grimm decided to try at them it wouldn't be long before it was upon them. When she finally got around to looking at the Grimm it almost took her breath away. They stood in a line opposite their own front, numbering nine in all. They were all powerful looking, and it sounded like there were more either coming up behind them or they had already stopped, but what concerned her the most was the one standing in front of the line. Obviously the leader, it towered over the others as it stood on its hind legs, it had much more armor and its claws were long and razor sharp. It sniffed twice and then let out an earsplitting roar, the smaller Ursa roaring in response and charging out. "I've got left side," she called out to Ian as she started firing.

As the Ursa charged, the ones closer to the ends slowed down slightly, making the line curve into an arc. Yang saw what was happening and yelled out, "They're going to blow through us!"

Both Yveir and Yin yelled, "Spread out!" and they all did so. Elisia spun around and threw her axe low, succeeding in halting one of the Ursa as two of its legs were cut out from under it. Yveir ran straight at one and disappeared, causing it to stop in confusion. When it decided it was just hallucinating and looked over to Elisia its head crashed to the ground, a knife jutting out from the back of it. Yveir materialized and gave a two fingered salute to Elisia, who returned it before they rushed over to help the others. Luther swung at the Ursa as it met him, stopping it in its tracks and severing an arm. Not fazed at the lost limb, the Grimm merely swung with its other arm. Luther parried the attack and jumped into the air, spinning around and delivering a nasty kick with his left leg to the Ursa's head. It went to the ground and did not move. Fenrir fired continuously at the approaching Ursa, but it did not shy away from him. When it reached him, it lashed out with a paw. He jumped over it and planted a foot on its face, kicking off it and sending it tumbling to the ground. After it had righted itself it shook its head and then growled at Fenrir. He raised his hands. "Hey, it's nothing personal." It rushed him before he could say anything else to defend himself. The Ursa faked a swipe at his right and then followed with a direct hit to his midsection when he dodged the fake, sending him flying. He rolled along the ground and landed in a crouch. Before it had a chance to come at him again, it was hit in the head by a bullet, causing it to flinch. Fenrir lunged and slid under it, dragging a hand along its stomach. The slide carried him out from under it and he stopped himself, jumping onto its back and, using his semblance, slammed his fists down on its spine. It collapsed under him with a yelp of pain and then let out a long breath as it died.

Both Yin and Yang were engaged by two Ursa, though the situation was well in hand. Yin focused on blocking all attempted hits and added in a slice with his sword where he could to slowly weaken the Ursa. Yang used a portion of his aura to fuel his semblance and then easily copied what his twin was doing. With help from both Cynthia and Ian, the Ursa were eventually felled and the six stood in a semicircle looking at the giant Ursa. It seemed to laugh and then pounded the ground with a fist. This time Beowolves rushed out from the line of trees. Ian heard something from behind him and turned around to see three Beowolves behind them. "Cynthia!" he yelled as he dodged the first one. She turned to see the first one stumble but failed to move out of the way of the second one that was aiming for her. It scratched her back, not in the good way, and she fell to the ground. She rolled out of a stomp and pulled her rifle up, landing a point blank shot on its midsection and sending it up into the air three feet. It died before it hit the ground. Ian tried to fire at the one closest to him but his rifle was knocked out of his hands. "Bollocks!" was the only thing he could say before he was punched in the gut, the force driving the wind out of him. He collapsed to the ground and did not move. Cynthia, now in a better firing position, aimed at the Beowolf and hit it in the head, killing it instantly. The third Grimm jumped at her and swiped down. She blocked the attack with one kick and then kicked it with her other leg, making it stumble backwards. She hit a button one the side of her trigger guard with her thumb as she stood up. Her rifle made a clicking sound and split in two, the half in her left hand transforming into a shield, and the half in her right hand transforming into a sword. Cynthia ran at the Beowolf and hit it with her shield. After the contact was made, it was sent tumbling into the air, thrashing in confusion. Spinning around and stopping in a crouch she aimed her shield at it and flexed a muscle that caused a round to shoot out of the shield and kill the Grimm. Now that the threat had been neutralized she focused on Ian. "Ian!" she exclaimed as she bent over him, panic creeping into her voice. "Are you alright?"

Ian grunted in pain as he rolled over, flashing a smile that was obviously forced. "I'm alright love, nothing can stop me." He tried to sit up but groaned and stopped. "Though that does hurt a hell of a lot more than it ought to."

Cynthia quickly surveyed her surroundings and then looked back to where everyone else was fighting. They had dispatched most of the Beowolves that had come as reinforcements, though that now meant that the biggest Ursa was moving in on them. She let out a sigh and then looked back down to Ian. "Do you think you'll be fine on your own?" He nodded and gave her a thumbs up, he had closed his eyes and that caused Cynthia to wonder what kind of damage had been done inside him. "Before I go I need you to do something."

He opened his eyes and gave her a comical look. "Whatever it is I'd prefer to keep my clothes on."

Failing to prevent the smirk from showing itself, she shook her head. "It's not like that. I'm going to give you some of my aura, but I need your permission to do so." She saw him forming a question but she cut him off. "It's my semblance, I'll explain more later if you want, just give me your permission." Though she had faith in the others not to mindlessly attack the Ursa, she still wanted to try and be of some assistance.

"I'll try to remember to ask about it. I give you permission to…manipulate my aura supply?" He said it slowly, trying to form the sentence properly as he said it.

Cynthia felt the opening and shrugged. "I guess that was good enough." She commented as she transferred a majority of her aura to Ian. Before she left she put a hand on his shoulder. "Hopefully this will make you feel better. If you can, try and help us out, but you should also be focused on keeping yourself aware of any other surprise attacks on you. You're going to be on your own for a while." She stood up and rushed over to where the others were as the last Beowolf was killed; Luther had had enough with his foe and suplexed him into the ground. When Cynthia had finally reached them they had formed another line with Yveir holding the left end and Luther holding the right. Fenrir was the closest to her, so she inched toward him and asked, "How's everyone doing?"

He looked at her and she saw something flash across his face as he did. She couldn't tell what it was and wasn't really in the position to analyze it, but would try to do so when she could. "We're all putting on a brave stance but I think that we're almost gassed. We should try to take this thing out quick." He responded.

Cynthia took a quick look around and saw what he meant. Both Yin and Yang were standing straight, but their swords were lower to the ground than when they had started off. Fenrir beside her was breathing heavily through his nose and crouching low to hide a slouch, though it was still evident. Yveir made no attempt to hide her exhaustion, though maybe it was a tactic to have the Ursa underestimate her. Elisia was breathing heavily and held her axe in her left hand, holding it in a way that made her seem to be more ready than she was, most likely letting her right arm rest for any heavy attacks she would need to give out. Luther, the seemingly mighty warrior and unstoppable warrior, was heaving. If Yveir was actually as tired as she was letting on that meant that Cynthia was the only one that had a full tank of gas. That was not good.

The gigantic Grimm in front of them looked up and down the line and, before Cynthia could decide whether or not it had seen the same things she had, it swiped its right claw into and through the dirt in front of it, creating a smokescreen to blind them all. They all moved back as soon as the Ursa made its move but were not prepared for the next one. It burst through the screen on Luther's side and targeted him. There was nothing they could do to prevent the attack, so he was swiped aside almost casually. He was in the air for a good time and covered a large distance, and when he landed, the sound of it told them that he was out for the rest of the fight. Then the tree that fell down on top of him helped to drive the point home. If they wanted to take it down, and Cynthia really didn't feel like dying today, they would need a distraction, or else it would pick them off one by one. Elisia threw her weapon at it and ran to be closer to the others, stopping when she was behind the twins. The Ursa had knocked her weapon away when it had come close, but now it flew back to her when she raised her hand. "We have a plan, right?" She asked as it roared at them.

"I think that not dying is a pretty sound plan." Yang commented.

Fenrir looked at the Ursa, its crimson eyes staring back hungrily at him. He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed, mumbling something before turning to the others. "Is there anything that anyone here can do to kill this thing in one hit?"

For a moment no one said anything and Cynthia was actually afraid, but then Yveir took a reluctant step forward and slightly raised a hand. "If you guys can distract it long enough for me to get a good look at it then I can hit its weak spot."

"How long would you need?" Yin chided in.

Yveir shrugged. "As long as it takes for it to show its weakness. If it's a long time then there's a better chance of someone getting hurt."

"But if we don't at least try this," Yang started. "Then we lose our chance at finishing it quickly."

Fenrir nodded in agreement with Yang. "Some injuries can't be avoided, but let's try to avoid them as much as we can while still putting on some pain." He approached Yveir and put a hand on her shoulder. "Try your best not to get hit, we're banking on you to finish it off." He paused a second before adding, with an apologetic smile, "Sorry for the pressure."

Yveir shook her head and smiled back. "I'm better when under pressure, keeps me focused. And besides, I should be the one saying not to get hit to you guys, you're my distraction."

"It's moving." Yin raised his voice.

They all turned and saw that the Ursa was slowly approaching them and letting out a low and fearsome growl. "Try not to die." Yveir said, and then she vanished, just like she had before. It let out a howl and then charged at them. Yin was at the front and he jumped out of the way, trying to land a hit as the Ursa barreled past him but missing by a wide margin. It continued its charge and was met by Elisia and Yang. Elisia blocked a downward swipe and Yang came up to take a slice at its head, but the Grimm dodged out of it with surprising grace and swiped the two of them away. They tumbled to the ground and Cynthia saw that Elisia was down for the count, while Yang struggled to get up. The only ones standing in front of the Ursa, visibly at least, were Cynthia and Fenrir.

Cynthia aimed her shield at it and fired, causing it to raise an arm to block its face and giving Fenrir the opportunity to get closer to it. Wanting to be able to give him some form of backup, she ran up with him. The Ursa swiped at Fenrir with the arm it had been blocking its face with. Though the attack was fast, Fenrir managed to launch himself above the arm and land a flurry of scratches. Cynthia jumped up and tried to swing down with her sword but was shoved out of the way by Fenrir, she was just able to see its arms come up with amazing speed. They landed and looked back up to the Ursa, who let out another roar. Yin was on the other side of them and Yang was to their left on one knee, breathing heavily and poking at Elisia. "This isn't exactly good," she commented to Fenrir.

He shook his head, his eyes wide and studying the Ursa. "No, we should be tiring it out."

"Should be, or we have?" It wasn't showing any signs of fatigue even after it had thrown one hell of an attack. It missed, true, but the energy that it had to have expended just to be able to do it must've been incredible. And they were all running on reserves, except for Cynthia. Without any warning, it launched itself at Yang. There was a moment when he was outlined in a gray light and he seemed about to be completely obliterated. The next he was in the air above the Ursa, dealing out a large number of cuts along its back. Not feeling very happy about what had happened, the Ursa jumped and spun around, kicking Yang midair and sending him into a tree. Cynthia grimaced at the sound and tightened her grip on her sword. 'Only three left to fight it.' She thought to herself. Technically there were four, but she had no idea where Yveir was. A shot rang out and the Ursa's head was thrust to a side as something collided with it at a high speed. Fenrir was the first to react, breaking into a sprint as another shot sounded. Either Ian had recovered or someone was taking pity on them, both were situations that made her smile. The next shot hit the Ursa in the chest and it stumbled back a step, now off-balance. Fenrir jumped up and drove a hard kick down on its face, flipping it end over end and sending it to the ground with a satisfying rumble. Yin rushed to its side and raised his sword to deliver the final blow but was knocked aside by a large paw, his sword flew through the air and then planted itself into the ground. Cynthia let out a frustrated sigh and looked to Fenrir. "What the hell is this thing?" She asked.

That was when Yveir materialized between them. "This thing is going to be dead. I found the spot, one more attack is all I need." She spoke quickly and then vanished again. Cynthia was about to ask Fenrir if he heard it when the ground shook beneath her. The Ursa had used her distraction to get the edge on her. It swiped low but she jumped over it, receiving a head-butt instead. The pain that flared through her was almost unbearable, but the suit had absorbed a lot of the damage and she had kept her weapons in her hands. 'Go me.' She thought as she rolled to a stop on the ground.

She looked to Fenrir and pointed her sword at the Ursa. "One more!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Not waiting for anything else to happen the two of them ran at the same time, coming at it from two different sides. Before it could choose who to attack it was hit by another shot from behind and went to its knees. Cynthia spun to the right and sliced through the back of its left knee, feeling the tendons fly apart from one another. Fenrir jumped and kicked the side of its head, jerking it so hard and fast that a loud crack sounded from it. Yveir showed up again after its head was turned, already flying at it. The long knife that she held in each hand dug into the Ursa's neck, burying themselves in the soft exposed flesh up to their hilts. It let out a roar of defiance, but made no attempt to shake off its attacker. Instead it flopped down to the grassy floor of the clearing and pieces of it started to break off and get carried away by the breeze. Cynthia reformed her rifle and then put it back on her back. She looked at the Ursa as Yveir tore her knives out of it and then looked around at the rest of the carnage, all the Grimm slowly decaying around them. Then she remembered what had happened to the rest of her allies, how they had gotten beaten so clearly. If that was what it was like to be a Hunter she didn't want to have any part of it, not if it meant that she would watch a member of her team die. But she had already come so far, had already been training to become a Huntress for such a long time, all of it would have been for nothing if she just stopped now. And besides, someone had to do the dirty work, might as well save the innocence of future generations as long as possible.

* * *

Luke was about to board the airship that would take him to his destination when someone yelled his name. He sighed and lowered his head, trying to suppress the anger as he turned to face whoever was preventing him from doing his job. "What?" he barked out to the lackey that stood in front of him.

The fact that he had flinched at his inflection almost brought a smile to Luke's face, he liked it when he saw people's fear of him, it made him feel powerful. The lackey coughed into a fist and then pointed back to the door leading from the landing pad to the building. "Wade said that he had something to tell you, that it was important."

Wade normally came after him himself when there was something he wanted everyone else to see, so this piqued his interest. He stepped down from the airship and let his smirk show as the lackey flinched away from him as he walked by. When Luke entered the room that Wade was in, he was met with a large holographic projection that looked to be blueprints. It didn't take long for him to connect the dots and a grin broke out across his face. "Does that mean what I think it means?" He asked Wade.

Wade nodded and said, "Christmas came early. They've already started the infiltration."

Luke laughed and then pushed a button on the projector that sat in front of Wade. "Let's get over there then."

Wade frowned and tilted his head. "But what about-"

"The main objective?" Luke cut in. "This could help us along in that regard." Before Wade could say anything else he walked out of the room and called the pilot of his private airship to get ready for launch, then told the one he was about to board to close up shop for the week. He had started off the day in a very bad mood, but this had washed away that feeling. This was something he had been waiting for for a long time now. He felt like nothing could stop him. And that was something he hadn't felt outside of a fight in a long time.

* * *

The two teams sat at the same table as they ate their first dinner, a wide variety of foods that also included breakfast items, much to Ian's delight. Everyone had gotten patched up after they had returned, Luther had been very angry at the fact that he had been knocked out, but again Yveir seemed to be able to calm him down easily. The naming ceremony for the teams was long, but everyone was too busy worrying about who would be the leader. When Ozpin called up Elisia, Luther, Yveir and Ian, Cynthia gave them all a pat on the back as they passed her. "You four that stand before me chose the black rook pieces. Your team name shall be YIEL, and you shall be led by Yveir Lasorell." They walked off the stage as the crowd applauded them and then Cynthia heard her own name being called. She walked up on the stage with the rest of her team and stood there nervously playing with her hands. "The four of you obtained the white bishop pieces. Your team's name shall be FYSY, and your leader shall be Fenrir McGregor." The team names and leaders was all they had talked about during the first hour of dinner, making jokes and poking fun at each other, even Luther had some amusing words. The next hour was filled with talk of how to prepare for the next day, the first day of actual classes. They finished their dinner and were showed to their dorms. It didn't take long for any of them to fall asleep after the events of the day. She didn't know what anyone else's last thoughts were before they had gone to sleep, but hers was the name of her team, she kept repeating it in her head until she finally couldn't stay awake. FYCY.


	8. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Elisia looked down on the grounds of Beacon, her legs dangling off the edge of the building as she sat on the edge of the roof with her hands placed on either side of her. It was night and the stars were out, each one shining brilliantly against the dark canvas on which they were spread. Though they shined, none of them could be compared to the brightness of the moon and it almost seemed unfair for one to do so, as both were equally as beautiful. On any other night Elisia would have been looking up at the spectacle, marveling at how such a breathtaking view could be seen from a place plagued by evils like the Grimm. Tonight was a different matter. As she reviewed what had happened during the initiation, her worries grew. The Grimm had coordinated their attacks, much like they did on her last mission with the Protectors. Normally they just attacked full force and head-on, no thought given to strategizing and certainly no thought to anything other than the kill. But the Beowolves flanking on Ian and Cynthia, and the huge Ursa that seemed to be the leader, those were both things that worried her deeply. It was weird enough that she witnessed Grimm using tactics in a fight once, but twice? That couldn't have been a coincidence. She wanted desperately to report it, but she knew that everyone was too busy already, trying to search every village both marked and not on the maps. She sighed and continued to look down at the grounds. From where she was sitting she could see the statue at the entrance, and her gaze kept drifting to it. The craftsmanship of the humans atop the rock were incredible, but her sights were set on the Beowolf below. Up until a few months ago she thought of Grimm as easily defeated nuisances that would be wiped out after enough time had passed, but now she had a new fear for them. They were getting stronger and more intelligent, and that was something that no one wanted.

"What are you doing up here?" A voice asked from behind. The suddenness of it made her jump and turn so quickly she lost her balance. She let out a yelp as she felt herself tipping off the edge, but a hand grabbed one of hers as they flailed about and prevented her from falling. She looked at who had saved her and saw that it was Ian. "I'm so sorry, are you alright?" He asked after helping her up.

The look on his face made Elisia laugh and he tilted his head with a frown on his face. "I'm fine," She said with a wave of her hand. "I just wasn't expecting anyone to find me, much less try and talk."

"Oh, were you looking for a place to be alone?" He started to back up and looked to the ground. "Again, sorry about disturbing you-"

"No," She interjected. "No, it's alright if you're up here. I was just thinking about what happened today."

He stopped and stared at her for a few seconds before chuckling and looking to the ground, rubbing the back of his neck. "Thanks. And sorry about startling you."

"It's fine, don't worry about it." She copied him and looked to the ground. Some moments passed before she said, "Thanks for keeping me alive back there."

He looked back up with a smirk. "It wouldn't be very good if I let a member of my team die in front of me." That made them both laugh and they both sat on the edge, looking up at the sky now. The two of them sat in silence for some time, each one marveling at the sky and thinking their own thoughts. Ian sighed and looked over to her. "Magnificent, isn't it? Each point is its own star in a far off system. Not only that, but technically we're looking into its past, the lights we see now have taken many millions of years to reach this point. Seems rather poetic for a thing that's absurdly hot." He said with a chuckle.

"You into astrology?" Elisia asked him.

"Well," He began. "I like to look up at the stars and see the constellations in them, and learning what the constellations are about. But I'm not too much into space itself, too big for me to be comfortable with. I like thinking that the biggest thing is planet, it allows me to function properly."

Elisia chuckled and then asked, "Are you afraid of space?"

She saw his eyes widen and chuckled even more. "Do you know how big space is? It is absolutely enormous!"

"Alright, fair enough." She conceded. After she had gotten the last of the chuckles out she turned to him. "Why did you come searching for me?"

"Oh, right." Ian stood up and then looked down to her. "We should have a long and very boring day ahead of us, so it would be wise if we got ourselves a proper night's rest." He held out his hand to her and smiled. "So if you want to be able to pay attention to what's going on I advise we go back now."

Elisia took one last look at the sky and then took his hand. They walked back in silence and then said goodnight when they reached their room. It took her a long time to fall asleep as she sorted through the last bits of conversation she was having with herself. The current Grimm problem was definitely something that the Protectors would have to deal with, though now they would have to come out of the shadows with the Fate Seer dead. Its voice spoke in her head, repeating the riddle and making her shiver. There wasn't anything she could do about it, that was what the two support men were for. When they find out the likely candidates they'll come forward to her, then it'll be her job. Until then, she would have to be like the other students and file that worry deep in the back of her mind. _Oh no, what a shame._ She said to herself with a smile.

* * *

When they had gotten to their room last night it took some time before they could get settled. There were some minor disputes about whose stuff would be where and the organization of the beds, but eventually Yin managed to coerce everyone into worrying about it all the next day, after classes. When he woke up he saw that both Yang and Fenrir were already awake. He picked up his scroll and saw that there were eleven minutes until his alarm went off. _Why?_ Yin asked himself as he turned off the alarm. He hated it when he woke up before his alarm, and while he was more of a morning person than his brother, he still liked to sleep in. He stood up and stretched, noticing that Cynthia was still asleep. He made his way to Yang, who was adjusting his hair in the mirror, and asked with a whisper. "How long have you two been up?"

Yang turned his head towards him and looked to the floor, thinking. "Um…five thirty-ish?" He answered with a whisper. When Yin turned to Fenrir he was met with a confirming nod. "We've been making as little noise as possible, but I think that Cynthia is a heavy sleeper."

Yin nodded and looked down the hall to the bathroom. "Anyone gonna be using that?" He asked the two of them. When they shook their heads he opened his suitcase and got his clothes. He said, "I'll be out soon." And entered the room, closing it and turning on the shower. After he was done and dressed he exited and found that Cynthia was awake, sitting up in her bed and stretching. Her hair draped over her face like a curtain.

Fenrir was sitting on his bed and inspecting his weapons. When he saw that Yin was out he stood up and cleared his throat. "Alright," He started, addressing the room. "We have a long and most likely very boring day ahead of us. Since most classes are going to be getting us acclimated to what we'll be doing throughout the year, all we'll get are guidelines and speeches. Yesterday we found that none of us have any classes together, except lunch of course, so we won't be seeing each other until the last class ends. Does anyone have anything inspirational to say?"

Yang raised his hand and Fenrir pointed to him with a smile. Yang said, "Since you're our leader, shouldn't you be the one saying something inspirational to us?"

Cynthia nodded in agreement and Fenrir sighed. "Well, I didn't plan that far ahead."

"You sure that you're ready to be our leader?" Yin interjected.

"Ha ha." Fenrir said in mock annoyance, trying his best to hide the smirk. He then put his hands together behind him and straightened up. "I don't know you all yet, but I'm sure that you are all more than capable of succeeding in your classes today."

Cynthia started clapping slowly and Yang approached him, putting an arm around him. "Come on, you don't have to be so stuck up. Let loose, we're friends now." He removed his arm and then walked away from him and towards the door. He opened it and then turned back to them. "I have my first class in five minutes, so I'll see you all at lunch. Last one gets us all cookies."

"Wait, what time is it?" Cynthia asked after Yang had left, rubbing her eyes.

"Should be around six." Fenrir answered.

Cynthia whipped her head around to him, her eyes wide with terror. "What?!" She sprang out of bed and rushed to her suitcase, quickly grabbing clothes and rushing to the bathroom. Yin could hear her muttering "No" to herself rapidly as she passed him.

"Well, my first class should be starting soon as well." Yin stated. "What do you have?"

Fenrir shook his head. "I've got nothing, but I am going to be making my way around the campus and scouting out where my other classes are, try to find the shortest way to each one."

"Smart." Yin commented, then started out the door. "I'll see you at lunch, good luck with your classes." He heard Fenrir wish the same as he exited and then made his way down the hall to his first class.

* * *

The airship landed and a strong breeze swept in through the door as it opened, causing some of the men inside to stumble backwards. One of them stumbled into a man that hadn't moved and was roughly pushed to the side, though he did not complain. The men stepped out and away from the airship. The pilot approached one of the men and had to yell to have his voice heard above the wind. "How long are we going to stay here?"

Luke turned to him and yelled as well. "Long enough. Bring the ship up to the main hangar and turn it off. We'll meet you there when we're done." The pilot nodded and ran back to the ship. It lifted off the ground and headed towards the mountain. There was an entrance into the mountain in front of them, smoke rose from fires and men and women stood around the fiery circles, feeding them with dead bodies. They saluted Luke as he passed them and he returned each one. Though this was the main entrance into the base, it wasn't as grand as one would expect. The Protectors had tried their hardest to make their location as little known as possible. But no matter how hard a group tries to prevent it, there are always leaks. The doors opened as they approached and three men came out to meet them. Before they could reach the group, Luke said. "Spare the chat for when we get out of the weather." The lead man nodded in agreement and they all entered the mountain, the doors hissing shut behind them.

The lead man stepped in front of Luke, though he was courteous enough to keep some distance. "I wasn't expecting that you would be coming here." He said, Luke could hear a hint of fright in his voice.

Luke smiled and looked down the main entrance tunnel. "Why wouldn't I? I wanted to see your results in person. Was it easy to take control?"

The man nodded with a smile. "It seems that most of them left, some of the civilians say that they were searching for something."

Wade stepped into the corner of Luke's vision and asked. "Have they told you what it is that they're searching for?"

"No." He answered. "We haven't yet started interrogations yet, but we will soon."

"Where are they being held?" Luke asked.

The man hesitated for a second before answering. "We put them all into the Seer's room. It took some effort to get through the door, but we did it."

"Why did you put them in there?" Wade inquired.

"We thought that if they were exposed to its corpse, as well as the smoke that it exudes, it would make them more willing to answer the questions, just to get out."

Luke smiled and stepped forward, putting his hand on the man's shoulder and squeezing a bit harder than normal. "While it was smart of you to put them all in one place with only one way to get in or out, you would've been better off questioning them as they were." He saw the man's eyes widen and then let out a laugh. "Now, I'm not going to punish you, but you're not getting a promotion either." He let go and then walked away from them, Wade following him. "Show my men where they can get some rest, then where they'll be able to fill themselves up." He yelled over his shoulder. He then looked to Wade and put his arm out in front of him. "Lead the way."

Wade took the lead and brought him to the Seer's room. It was completely black, though Wade had described it as having a design on it when they were last here. It was heavily guarded, barriers were on either side of it and they could see guns poking through holes into the space between them. Wade entered first and Luke closed the door behind him. Inside there were floodlights beaming throughout the massive room, wires snaked across the floor from them to various generators. People were crowded around the lights like moths, most of them sitting down. The room was filled with a black smoke that messed with both Luke and Wade's sight, and the source of it was all the way in the back. The Fate Seer's body filled the back of the room, it looked like a bunch of gigantic snakes tied together by some cruel child. The smoke poured off the body as it broke down and filled the room even more. When the sound of the closing door echoed throughout the room everyone looked at the two of them. Wade stepped forward and looked from side to side at the people in the room. When he was done looking he cleared his throat and spoke. "Most of you may not know who the two of us are or what we have done against the people that are protecting you. If you are one of the unlucky ones that do know, then you should make sure that those who do not know take what I say seriously. We are here with you at the moment because we are searching for something…knowledge. Knowledge of something that you know that we do not. If you cooperate with us and tell us what we want to know, then I will personally give you a first-class ticket out of here."

A man close to him stood up. "What'll you do to us if we don't cooperate?"

Less than half a second passed after the end of that sentence when a shot rang out and the man fell on his back to the floor, blood pouring out of his forehead. Wade had a pistol aimed in the man's direction, smoke drifting out of the barrel. He lowered it to the floor as shouts began to rise up in fright. "That's what's going to happen if you don't give us what we want." He raised his voice for everyone to hear, but had to wait another minute before they all calmed down. Wade slowly walked around the room and looked at the people he passed. They all looked away from him, some of the children cried out and covered their eyes as they looked down and away. Ten minutes had passed before Wade stopped and looked down at one of the civilians. He knelt down and tapped them on the shoulder, pointing his pistol at him when he looked up. "Are you willing to talk?" The man nodded. "Good. Now, tell me, what are you all searching for?" He said it loud enough for everyone to hear and murmurs began to spread through the room. The man's eyes filled with fear and his mouth worked as he tried to get his sentence out. Wade squinted at him. "You don't know? Is that what you're trying to say?" The man nodded again and Wade sighed. "Well, at least you've helped to get everyone else's minds going." He stood up and shot the man, walking away as casually as someone who had just gotten a bottle of water from a vendor. He saw Luke smirking at him and gave him a bow. "Now that you all know what my question is going to be, perhaps I'll get an answer?" Luke heard some people begin to cry and he began to walk around as well. "You look like you might know something." He heard Wade say behind him.

Then a voice rose up. "Come on, he's just a kid." Luke turned in time to see a man spin out of the path of Wade's bullet and pick up one of the floodlights. Wade fired another bullet, aiming for the head, but the man ducked and threw the floodlight at him. The civilians scattered to the edges of the room and Wade jumped over the floodlight. It crashed to the floor and the lights went out.

Wade laughed and then shook his pistol in front of him like a finger. "You'll have to try harder than that to kill me." He shot again for the man's head but missed as he dodged again.

"It's the same way for me too." The man said. He reached behind him and pulled out two metal poles that had some sharper pieces welded onto them, making them look like poorly made swords. "Why don't you throw away the gun and fight me with that sword?"

Wade looked over to Luke, who gave him permission with a smile. "Alright." He said to the man as he holstered his pistol. "I'm just gonna start off by saying that you're going to regret this." He pulled his sword out and held it with both his hands. The man ran at him and tried swinging in with both swords, like a giant pair of scissors. Wade ducked under the attack and as he rose he brought his knee up hard with him into the man's gut, driving the breath out of him. He backed off a couple of steps and crouched down. Civilians screamed at him to surrender, before he got himself killed. Their answer was a yell of rage as he rushed Wade again. The assault was vicious, the blows coming in quick and hard. Though it was difficult to do so, they were all blocked, both of their swords starting to blur from all the movement. Out of the corner of his eye Wade could see Luke walking in a large circle around the fight, watching closely, inspecting the man as he fought. It took a second for him to realize why he was doing it, but when he did Wade smiled and spun out of the assault, sweeping the man's legs and punching him square in the chest, sending him to the ground without any breath. He backed off again and looked to Luke, asking. "Good enough?" Luke nodded and began to walk towards the man. Wade backed off some more and put his sword back in his sheath.

Luke approached the man on the ground and smirked as he attempted to get up. His legs shook when he did, but he was back down almost instantly, falling to one knee. He could hear the man's breathing when he was five feet away, and from three feet he saw the first drops of blood start to fall from his mouth. "If it was me that had done that to you," Luke began. "You would still be on your back, drowning in your own blood."

The man laughed, causing more blood to spew forth onto the floor. "Then why didn't you do it?"

Luke knelt down. "Because I need something from you."

"Is it the information that you talked about before?" The man asked with venom.

Ignoring the obvious contempt, Luke smiled and nodded. "You seem to learn fast, I'm going to like you." He rose up and then delivered a nasty kick to the side of the man's head, knocking him out and sending him sliding across the floor for four feet. A civilian crawled up to him and tried to shake him awake, with a massive panic. "Back away or you'll be next." Luke yelled out. He let them imagine on their own what he'd do to them, it was always more fun that way, to see their minds work out just what he might be able to do. "Wade, get one of our doctors in here and have him sent to the hospital. Tell them to get me when he's awake and fully recovered." Without waiting for a reply, he started to walk out.

Wade followed him and led the doctor to the man. As he was kneeling over him, Wade patted the man's cheek and smiled. "I told you you'd regret it."

* * *

Fenrir was the first one at their table, and by the time he set his stuff down he saw Cynthia rushing in from the halls, not running but walking very briskly. Next in was Yang, and then Yin by almost three minutes. When Yin sat down, Cynthia voiced her unease over the lack of cookies and, with a mock death stare, he got up to get them. Now with their cookies, they began to talk about their classes. Cynthia had Professor Oobleck and Port so far, and was very intrigued with both of the classes. Yin had the same, but flipped times with her. When they asked Yang how his classes went he shook his head and looked down at his tray. Yin smiled wide and leaned towards his brother. "You're blocking something from me, this is good. Tell us."

Cynthia and Fenrir exchanged a look and then they looked to Yin. "He's blocking something from you?" Cynthia asked.

The twins looked to Cynthia, then themselves, then back to Cynthia. Yang asked her, "We didn't tell you that we have a telepathic connection?" She shook her head. "Oh, well, we have a telepathic connection."

She turned to Yin. "That's how you knew about the Grimm before we had even seen them, he told you about them." Yin nodded and she leaned back. Silence ensued for the next handful of seconds as everyone waited to see how she would react. She straightened back up and looked back to the twins. "How long have you been able to do that?"

Yin answered. "It's always been a thing for us. I doubt that we were part of an experiment, so I'm just going to go with what we've always said. We were born this way."

Cynthia then turned to Fenrir. "You're okay with this?"

"It can be a nice edge in missions, communicating without having to break any sort of radio silence." There was some initial shock from learning that they had telepathy, but it was something that he would have to get used to.

Cynthia sighed and then looked back to Yang with a smile. "So, what is it that you don't want to talk about?"

Fenrir smiled and turned to Yang, whose face was now starting to go a shade of red. He continued to look at his tray and the nervous tapping that he was doing underneath the table was now getting louder. "I may have lost a fight already."

Yin tilted his head. "You were in a fight?"

Yang looked to his brother. "Goodwitch's class, I haven't met any assholes." He muttered something under his breath that sounded like "yet" and Fenrir smiled. "She said that the copier had broken down, she strongly believes that it was Professor Port that did it, so she let us introduce ourselves to the class and then she began to call us down for sparring matches."

Fenrir leaned forward and put his hand on the table. "This school gets some of the best fighters in all of Remnant, it isn't all that shameful to lose."

"Thanks for the comfort, but I lost in a bad way." He turned to his brother. "I got cocky."

* * *

Yang entered the classroom and looked around. He knew that the classroom would be suited for the needs, but he was still stunned by what he saw. The room was basically an indoor arena, the seats and desks built around an arena that seemed to serve as both the place where the teacher taught from and the fighting area for when lessons were taking place. He could see entrances at opposing ends of the arena and guessed that the hallways led to locker rooms or something to the same effect. Hanging above the arena was a large screen that he didn't exactly know the purpose of. It was a much better design than the fighting area in his old school, but it's not really hard to beat a gymnasium. He took a seat in the back and looked at his classmates. A couple people were recognizable to him, mostly from being in the crowd as he and Fenrir spit some straight fire, but others were more familiar from the time that he and his brother had spent in the first few hours of them being at Beacon, some of them even gave him a wave that he kindly returned. More people started to enter the room, and most of them chose seats that were a fair distance from him, until two people entered. One was small and had a nice red and black color scheme with her clothes, and her hair seemed to follow through with that as well. She had on a red cap that had a hood, which was intriguing to Yang, he made a note to try and talk to her later on. The other person she was with definitely drew his attention. She had long flowing blonde hair that was stunning to him, nice purple eyes that went surprisingly well with her, and two large bracelets around her wrists. Whether they were for style or had a proper function he would definitely have to find out. Her outfit was as yellow as her hair, with a good mixture of brown thrown in and a purple ribbon tied around one ankle for good measure. The girl in the red looked down towards the front row of the room, while the girl in the yellow looked straight at Yang, giving him a wave and a huge grin. He smirked and waved back. She tapped the girl in red and pointed at him, then started dragging her over in his direction. When they got to his row they stopped and the girl in yellow gave another small wave. "Hi!" She exclaimed.

"Hi!" Yang replied, he then asked. "Do you need anything?"

The girl in yellow made a face as she pretended to think and then she opened her mouth in a mock eureka expression. "I was wondering if it would be too much trouble if we could sit by you."

Yang was about to respond when the girl in red stepped forward and tugged at the other girl's shirt. "C'mon, let's just sit somewhere else."

"Hey, we both have to make some new friends, this one's all by himself, it'll be easy!"

"I am extremely vulnerable by myself." Yang interjected, causing the girl in red to chuckle a bit. He scooched over a bit down the row and patted the spot next to him. "I don't bite…hard." He winked and gave a sly smile to the girl in the yellow.

She put a hand on her chest and gasped. "How can a lady refuse such a kind offer?" She turned to the other girl and raised her eyebrows. "Are you going to be joining us, or will you be making a friend by yourself?"

The girls stared at each other until the one in red looked down and sighed. "Just sit down already."

After they had sat down Yang held out his hand to the girl in yellow, an optimistic smile spread on his face. "The name's Yang."

The girls looked at each other and then back to him. "Your name is Yang?" The one in red asked.

Yang lowered his hand and frowned. "Yeah, is it too weird a name?"

The girl in yellow let out a short laugh and blinked a few times. "My name is Yang too."

Yang looked at her for a few seconds before shaking his head and squinting at her. "So, you're telling me that we have the same name?"

"Pretty much." Yang responded.

"Mine's Ruby, just in case you were wondering." The girl in red cut into the silence that had fallen over them.

Both Yang and Yang looked at each other for what felt like an age, then they both started laughing. Yang was the first to recover, and said. "So, are you related to Ruby?"

Yang nodded and put a hand on Ruby's back, giving it a few pats. "Yeah, she's my little sister. Don't you try to go after her, I won't be letting you off easy just because we have the same name."

Yang leaned forward and said. "I'll have to try my hardest then." He then winked at Ruby, making her smirk and look away. Before Yang could say anything to him, a door opened down in the arena and their teacher walked through it. Glynda Goodwitch was just as intimidating as people said she was. Even in the pictures he had seen of her on the web she emitted a vibe that was kind of scary to him. In person, it was much more immersive. The look she gave to the entire class as she walked to the center of the arena made chills run down his spine. Even Yang and Ruby next to him seemed to be affected by her, the talkative blonde now silent. The whole class was quiet, and that seemed to be just what Glynda was looking for.

"Good morning class, I hope you all slept well. If you haven't then perhaps you should try harder to go to sleep tonight." The pleasantries died almost immediately, and Yang knew that he was going to love this class. Glynda walked away from the center and towards the front row, though she looked all throughout the room. "This isn't a class that can be taken lightly, I will be testing and assessing your abilities to fight both by yourself and with an ally. Most of the time we will be having a sparring match, and I choose the fights myself, so always be prepared to fight." She stopped talking to look at the class, probably to see if anyone was talking or making any smart remarks about what she had said. No one dared to challenge her words, so she continued. "I know that most of you are expecting to receive paperwork like you did in your first class today. Well, I'm going to inform you that that won't be possible, somehow the copier broke, I have no doubt that it was the work of Professor Port, the brute that he is." That little joke lessened the tension in the class, the students realizing that Goodwitch wasn't completely against them made them feel good, and even a little hopeful. A little bit of that hope died with her next sentence. "Since there is no paperwork, and I would like to have done something today, we will have some sparring matches." The whole class groaned, though Yang heard Ruby squeal in delight, and Glynda put up a hand to silence them. "I've looked through the class roster and I've picked the matches for today, hopefully we have enough time to go through all of them. The first match will be Ruby Rose against Percius Adamson."

After receiving a big and purposefully embarrassing hug from her sister, Ruby made her way down to the arena. Percius also made his way and when the two were at their positions opposite each other in the arena Glynda told them to pull their weapons out. Ruby reached behind her to the red box that hung low on her back, which transformed to a gigantic scythe that seemed to be way too big for her. Percius, who was wearing a blue button down shirt with a pocket on the left and blue jeans, reached for his shirt pocket and pulled out a pen. That was when Yang remembered him and he gasped in excitement. When Yang gave him a quizzical look he explained that his brother had met him before on the way over to Beacon. Percius started to twirl the pencil around in his right hand, waiting for the match to start. Glynda started the countdown at five and Ruby crouched low, bringing her blade around so it was behind her. When Glynda reached zero Ruby rocketed forward, going straight for Percius. With a surprisingly calm look he sidestepped her attack and stopped twirling his pen, pushing down on one end and transforming it into a sword. He quickly began to strike at Ruby, but all his strikes were blocked by Ruby's scythe, the sound of steel clashing with steel began to ring out. They were both fast, but when Percius started to wear down and slow, Ruby got faster, her strikes lashing out at him with an increased ferocity. The screen above the arena, which now displayed their auras, showed that his was steadily going down. After half a minute wore on, Ruby launched herself into the air and then back down on top of Percius, bringing his aura into the red and finishing the fight. The class began to cheer, Yang the loudest for her sister, and Goodwitch congratulated Ruby on her win and Percius for his effort. "If you're going to lose, make sure that you do something worthwhile with the time that you have left." She addressed the class. After the two participants of the first fight had returned to their seats, she called down the next two fighters. The matches continued on and each one was fascinating to watch, most students wanting to prove themselves not only to the others but to Glynda, to show her that they were competent.

During the fights, Yang never once thought about how he hadn't been called yet. He was too busy inspecting the other students as they fought, looking for tells to help him when he eventually fought against them. "For the next match we have a very special situation. It's not common for me to have two students in the same class that have the same name, but in this one I'm lucky to be able to say that I do. The next fight will be between miss Yang Xiao-Long and mister Yang Smith." At the sound of his name, Yang perked up and then looked at the screen above the arena. Both his and Yang's auras, along with a photo of them beside their respective bars, were now being shown. The class looked to them and some started to murmur.

Yang looked to him with a smile. "Well, looks like we're next." She stood up and made her way down, and Yang wasn't very far behind her. When he got to his position he put a hand on the hilt of his sword. Across from him, Yang cracked her knuckles and punched down at the air, causing the bracelets on her arms to elongate. He chuckled to himself at her weapon. He hadn't taken her to be the sort that used her fists, but now that it was evident that she was it was going to make the fight more interesting for him. He felt confident in himself though. _No big deal._ He thought.

When the match began, Yang launched forward towards him, in a way that reminded him of the fight Ruby had in the beginning of the class, except she used her weapons as a way to make her go much faster. Yang ripped his blade out of the sheath and blocked the fist she was using to attempt to hit him with. There was another one, and it came in fast and hard. She uppercut him and then punched him in the stomach, shooting him and causing him to roll on the ground for ten feet, almost hitting the wall. He pushed a button on his sword and it transformed into a submachine gun, which he used to spray a hail of bullets at her. Yang took a couple of hits, but managed to evade most of them by launching herself into the air. When she launched herself back down at him he dove out of the way and grabbed his sheath with his left hand, transforming his gun back into his sword. While most people liked to have a shield with their sword, he liked to surprise his opponents, even Yin followed his lead on this occasion. Instead of having the sheath be just a thing hanging on his body, he liked to reinforce it with metals and rubber to make it act like a club. It was unfortunate that everyone else knew about it now, but at least it was surprising at the moment. Yang used a portion of his aura to feed his semblance and then launched himself at Yang. He tried to slice down at her first, but it was blocked. He then withdrew his sword arm and, with the most power he could conjure at that moment, he brought his sheath around and whacked her on the head. It spun her around and sent her to the floor. For a second. Almost immediately she was rising back up and hit him in the stomach. After he picked himself up off the ground he looked at her and saw that her hair was slightly glowing. When he looked at the board he was a little afraid to see that her aura was still pretty high. He looked back to her and saw that she was preparing for another attack. He took a deep breath and consumed a large amount of his aura. The two of them started to run at the same time, but instead of attacking her from that angle Yang decided to jump above her. When their paths crossed and she was underneath him, he brought his sheath down and hit her in the face. He wasted no time in going after her after he landed, slicing and pummeling away at her as fast and hard as he could. She threw out a punch from time to time, but he was going so fast that it didn't really matter. He was a whirlwind around her, looking like a demon. When he felt himself starting to slow down he gave a good whack at her back with his sheath and then swept her legs out from under her, sending her to the ground with a hit to the stomach from the sheath. Expecting her aura to be in or near the red at this point, he looked up to the board. It wasn't even close. Halfway down. Still green. "What?" He said aloud, then was hit hard from the side. He went sprawling across the floor and rolled to a stop fifteen feet away from her. Her hair was much brighter now, it seemed to actually be on fire. Her eyes glowed red and Yang felt a sharp spear of fear run through him. Luckily for him, Glynda announced that his aura was now in the red. The match was over.

* * *

The four of them sat in silence after Yang had finished his story. Cynthia was happy to hear about Ruby, after meeting her for a brief moment on the first night she had wanted to see her again. She shifted in her seat and leaned in to Yang and asked him, "So her sister is tough?"

"If she can beat me like that, yeah. I'd definitely say that she's tough." He responded.

"Is he actually as tough as he's saying he is, or is that just bravado?" Fenrir chimed in.

Yin shook his head. "No, he's pretty tough. He was one of the best in our school, and we had some pretty tough nuts."

Cynthia smiled, happy that Ruby was in good hands, and also amused at how Yang was beating himself up over the loss. The rest of lunch the four of them finished what they had gotten, talked about their classes, both those that had already been had and those that were ahead, and poked fun at Yang, who was being a good sport and putting up with the jests they were sending his way. When the end of lunch was ten minutes out they started to clean up and head to their next classes.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Long delay equals longer chapter, sorry about that. If the chapter is too long let me know and I'll try to keep it about as long as the others.**

 **Feedback is always welcome and I hope that you're all enjoying it so far.**


	9. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Yin walked the halls, looking for the room that held his next class. There were still a couple of minutes left before the next class started, so he wasn't panicking yet. When he finally found the room he sighed in relief and opened the door. The room was big, but the seating area was small because of what was filling the room. Plants filled the entire outer edge , most of which Yin had no idea what they were. There were some that seemed to be in everyone's backyards, some that seemed to be from a desert climate, and some that seemed to barely survive in freezing conditions. He was probably the last student to find the right place, but there were still plenty of open seats for him to choose from. Making a quick count of bodies, Yin saw that, including himself, there were thirteen students. So far today, that was the lowest number in a classroom by far. Some looked at him as he passed, others were busying themselves by looking at paperwork acquired from other classes. Yin chose a seat in the middle row, one seat in between him and the other person in the row. He gave a friendly nod and they gave one back. He was male, and was absolutely ginormous, for a second Yin thought that maybe his father had been a tank. Before he could make any conversation, a set of stairs descended from the top of the room and a man started to walk down them, holding a pot with a very interesting looking plant in it. It had many branches, but they seemed to be too thin and wiry to be of any actual use. The man walking down the stairs was surely the Professor. He wore a green outfit that had green tendrils draping down from his shoulders. Sitting on top of his short brown hair was a green hat with more tendrils running down the back and sides. Overall, he seemed to be a very interesting man. When he reached the bottom of the staircase he put the pot on his desk and looked at the students that were looking at him. He nodded in what Yin hoped was approval and tapped a button on the side of the stairs, making them go back up into the ceiling. "Well, not the smallest class I've ever taught, but definitely not the biggest. If you've already forgotten who I am I've got a remedy for that. If you don't want to wait for five hours while I make it, then I'll just tell you who I am." He waited to see if anyone got the joke. When he saw one student laugh and two others roll their eyes he continued, "I am Professor Mendel, and I am your educator in the art of knowing plants, which ones will save your life, and which ones will end up…well, ending you." Before anyone could say anything he looked down at the plant he had placed on his desk. "Can anyone tell me what this plant is?" He waited for an answer, but no one said anything. The Professor sighed and smiled. "I guess that the first thing I should've asked is why you're here." He walked around to the front of his desk and sat down on it, pointing to a student in the first row. "Why did you take this course?" He asked her.

Everyone turned to her as she answered with a shrug. "I needed to take one more class, this one seemed like it would be easy enough."

Professor Mendel sighed and looked to the floor. "How many of you also chose this class for that reason." He looked up and scanned the seats. After a moment's hesitation, two other students raised their hands, one of them being the tank sitting next to Yin. A smile flashed across the Professor's face. "Well, it isn't as many as I thought it would be, so I guess that's good." He walked behind his desk and leaned on it with both hands, scanning the seats again. "How many of you have some knowledge of plants?" He asked them, and again two hands were raised. He placed a hand on the pot of the plant he had brought with him and looked to one of them, a small man at the other end of the room. "Can you tell me what plant this is, come on down if you need a closer look at it."

The student stood up and made his way to the desk. After looking at it for a good amount of time, turning the pot to look at it from different angles, he looked at the Professor with a confident smile. "This is a Bramble Root."

The Professor said. "And what uses does the Bramble Root have?"

"When ground to a pulp it can be made into a beverage that can help to replenish one's aura at a significant pace, even during a battle."

"Would you care to show the rest of the class how to properly harvest it?" The Professor asked the student, pulling a pair of scissors out from his desk and placing it next to one of his hands.

With the confident smile still on his face, the student picked up the scissors and carefully snipped one of the plant's branches off. When he picked up the branch and placed it on the desk, the branches still on the plant started to whip at the air around and one shot out and hit the student on the head. Professor Mendel calmly reached over to the plant and it stopped moving. He brought it in front of the student with a sad smile on his face. "This is not the Bramble Root. The plant that you thought was the Root was instead the Underground Locust, similar in every way to the Root except that instead of helping replenish your aura, it will paralyze you for a minimum of ten hours, max of three days. That's if you ingest the branch, if you think that it's the Bramble Root and ingest the beverage, you will most likely lose your life."

The student's eyes grew wide and he stepped back from the desk a step. "How can you tell the difference between the two?"

"While the Bramble Root's branches don't have any more heat than room temperature to them, or whatever it is in the current location you find them, the Locust's branches have a distinct heat to them. You may sit down." The student went back to his seat and Professor Mendel pushed the plant to a corner of his desk. "Plants are very important for Huntsmen that are going out into the field for longer than their supplies can support them for. While it doesn't happen often, there are cases where it happens. Storms, local wildlife, thieves that come in the night, they can easily destroy what you have and leave you at the mercy of what's in your surroundings. If you don't know what plants are what, then you will not last very long. Not only can they save you from starving, but they can help you in battle, both in aiding you physically and harming your opponents." He shifted his gaze to the girl at the front. "I know some Hunters that have died from not knowing what's what out in the field. If you think that this is a class that doesn't matter, that it's just something that you'll be able slide through easily, you've got another thing coming." She was able to meet his eyes for a couple of seconds, but huffed and turned her head away. He straightened himself and then clapped his hands together. "As you've probably noticed, there are plants around the perimeter of the classroom. Today, you will be choosing a plant to do a report on. Everyone chooses a different plant, when you've chosen your plant come down to my desk and I'll give you the class rubric. After that you can do whatever you want, start working on your report, socialize, walk out of the class, not my decision nor my problem." He waved a hand and then sat down, pulling a folder out of his desk and flipping through it.

Yin stood up and took a look at the different plants. After having two stolen from him, he found a plant that had large leaves. He went down to the Professor and received the papers. He walked out of the class and started towards the library, wanting to pick up at least one book before the next class started. Before he got very far down the hall he heard someone yell his name, which was shortly accompanied by the sound of fast footsteps. Yin, curious as to who it could be wanting him, or if there was someone else with his name, he turned around. The voice was vaguely familiar, and so was the figure he saw jogging towards him. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't find a name to go with either. The figure was the tank-guy that had been sitting next to him, and he was even bigger now that he was standing up. When he stopped Yin asked, "Do I know you?"

He stood there and frowned. "I thought that you might recognize me, but I guess it's harder to do that when I'm out of my armor." The guy put his hand on his chest and said, "My name is Luther, I am part of the team you fought with yesterday in the Emerald Forest."

Yin snapped and let out a laugh, now remembering. "Right, how could I forget you?"

Luther shrugged. "Many have done it before, and it will most likely happen to others in the future, do not worry yourself about that." He held out his hand and Yin shook it. It was bigger than his hand, and Yin thought that it could easily break his own hand if he angered Luther at that moment. "It's a pleasure to count you among my acquaintances."

"Acquaintances?" Yin repeated. "Man, I thought we were friends." He said jokingly.

"If friend is a title that you would wish we share then I would be happy to make that happen…friend." Luther replied.

Yin raised an eyebrow. 'I guess he takes things literally.' He thought. He had been put off a bit by the way that Luther had talked, after all there weren't many people he had met that talked that way. Yin told himself that it was just a regional thing and then released Luther's hand, though mostly it was the other way around. "So, you going to the library too?" He asked the giant.

Luther shook his head. "No, I only wanted to reintroduce myself to you as soon as I could. I wish you luck in your search of helpful studying materials." He then turned around and walked away without waiting for a reply from Yin. Yin watched him for a while before shrugging and then continuing towards the library, making sure that he would tell the rest of his team about the encounter.

* * *

The sky over Beacon was clear, except for a couple of clouds that lazily drifted in the distance. There was no chance of rain today, and the afternoon sun beamed down on the water, making the rippling waves glitter as they made their way. If anyone was looking, they would see a boat cutting its way through the waves and towards another boat that was anchored. It was more than twice as large as the approaching boat, and the windows were tinted so that no prying eyes could see what was happening inside. If people were to see it, they would assume that it was some rich guy having some fun with his friends, nothing more. If they were on the approaching boat, or the one that swayed on top of the waves, you would know differently. On the moving boat, a man in a suit stood up to inspect the other one as they drew near. The sun reflected off his red glasses and the wind cut through his short black hair. Another man stood up and stopped behind him. "What's up boss?" He asked the man in front of him.

Hei Xiong, though everyone called him Junior, stared at the boat a while longer before turning to his employee. "Nothing yet. Tell everyone to get ready." The man bowed and walked off to the back of the boat. Two days ago Junior was contacted by someone that he had never heard of before, and after questioning some of his employees and other contacts, he still didn't learn anything about the mystery caller. The caller had set a date for a meeting and then hung up before Junior could ask anything. He was told that there wasn't going to be any danger, but if he wanted to feel safer he could bring some men. Wanting to prevent anything horrible from happening to him, he brought six of his best with him, though they weren't _the_ best, those were out of action at the moment thanks to Roman and his antics. He told him that next time the fee would be doubled, and tripled the next. When the boats were one hundred meters apart, Junior saw two men standing on the back of the other boat. They were dressed in white suits with dark blue undershirts and ties. He smiled at the contrast he and his men had with them. His men came up to him when they were fifty meters out. When they were twenty, Junior raised his left arm and opened his hand, keeping his pinky down. The two men responded with the same wave and one walked to one side, entering a door that Junior hadn't seen before. He turned to his men and talked in a low tone to them. "I don't expect any trouble off the bat, but as soon as I give the order you should be ready to raise hell. Got it?" His men nodded and he smiled at them.

When he stepped onto the other boat the man that remained on the back smiled and bowed. "You must be Hei. My employer is so glad to see that you've come."

"Enough pleasantries, show us in." He demanded.

"Of course, this way." The man replied. He went over to the door and opened it, holding it for Junior and his men. The room they had entered was decorated with all sorts of artwork, mostly of different coasts and lighthouses from all over Remnant. The door closed and the man walked to the door, talking as he did. "As you can see, my employer likes his art. He painted each work that you see, he likes to travel."

"Is he traveling for fun, or is it for work?" Junior asked the man.

The man flashed a smile at him. "My employer and you are in the same line of work, I think that you can answer the question without too much effort." Without a pause the man opened another door and revealed a staircase. "My employer is going to be in the room you'll be facing when you reach the top. Thank you for coming out to visit him. Even if he doesn't show it, he's glad that you did."

"I'm sure he is." He muttered, then walked through the door and up the stairs with his men in tow. The inside of the boat was just as white as the outside. At the top of the stairs Junior saw the door the man had mentioned, it was made of wood and had a life preserver on the upper half of it, probably purely aesthetic. The hall extended on both sides, but there were more men in suits, so he thought it would be best to go the way he was meant to. He reached for the door and was surprised when it opened before his hand could touch it.

Standing in front of him was a man that was dressed in the same suit as the others throughout the boat. From in the room, Junior heard someone talk to the man at the door. "Let them in Aaron, then please exit the room."

Aaron stepped out of Junior's way and opened the door wider. After the last of Junior's men had walked in he stepped out and closed the door. The room that they were now in made it feel like they were on an old pirate ship, the walls were wooden and there were intricate and random objects spread throughout the room, one that made Junior particularly interested was a giant fish that was hanging from the ceiling above a window. Also in front of the window was a man, and he assumed that this was the mystery caller.

Junior stood there and waited for him to turn around, but he never did. Instead he looked out the window and towards the cliffs of Beacon, where the school seemed to rise out of the ground almost as if it were a tree. He continued to look out the window for another minute before sighing and pushing a button to his left. The lights in the room had been turned off, the only source of light was coming from the window, so Junior hadn't been able to really see what the caller looked like. After the button was pressed the window darkened and lights flashed on inside the room. The caller was dressed in khakis and a yellow shirt that had all kinds of tropical plants on it. He turned to Junior and flashed him a smile. "Junior, you came!"

"So I have." Junior frowned at the caller and took a slight step back, a little unnerved by how strange he seemed. "You seem to have me at a disadvantage."

"Ah, right." The caller said, the smile still on his face. He walked up to Junior and put his hand out. "I have many names in many places, but you can just call me Eugene, no need for formalities." Eugene glanced quickly to his men and then returned his gaze to Junior. "Though I can see you thought it would be."

Junior took his hand and gave it a firm shake. "It's best to look good when making a first impression, sets a good tone for future encounters." He responded.

It didn't seem possible, but Eugene smiled wider, raising his free hand and pointing at Junior. "You're a smart man Junior, no wonder you're so powerful." He released his grip and then stepped back. "So, you're probably wondering why I've called you here."

"It's one of the things that are on my mind."

"Oh? What's another thing?" After a moment of silence Eugene chuckled and said. "Don't be shy now, I won't hold anything against you."

Junior continued to stare at Eugene for a few moments, then took in a deep breath and spoke. "I'm wondering why you haven't dressed similar to what I have. Surely you would've wanted to make a good impression on me, but you're in lounging clothes." Eugene nodded at his statement, smirking. Junior continued. "You might think that the boat is extravagant enough to impress me, or that you're men look good enough, so you shouldn't have to do the same." Eugene nodded again and made a gesture for Junior to keep going. "You might've hoped that the room would have the same effect on me, that you could dazzle me with your curio and that I'd be instantly willing to hear you out. Maybe it's all of those at once, but maybe it's something else."

That was when Eugene decided to take over. He clapped his hands together and smiled. "Yes, it very well could be any of those, and it could also be all of them. But that wouldn't work for you, that wouldn't satisfy you. I knew it wouldn't, you're not like any of the others that I make these propositions to. Most others are impressed by the ship alone and by the time they get to me they're practically begging for me to let them kiss my hand and grant me fealty. Those simpletons don't do it for me. They shouldn't be allowed to hold the power they do. With them, I would immediately begin to send their best men on suicidal missions and weaken they're grasp on their own institutions. When they're killed by their own right-hand man I take over, and make their little group much better than they ever could have been with their previous imbecile of a leader." Eugene looked to Junior and showed a gentle smile when he saw his expression. "Now, now Junior, don't look so frightened. You're nothing like the others. I've done my research on you, and I'm impressed by what you've done with your business. Rising from the dirt to become a feared member of the criminal underground, it's as if you knew that I was coming when you were born and if that could actually have been true I would be touched. You're a businessman like me, we are both efficient and ruthless in our fields. I know that none of this would impress you, only one thing can. In your mind there are few things that can convey someone's power in this world. I know what those are, and I can give them to you." He walked over to the door and opened it.

From the hallway, Eugene's men rolled in three gigantic crates and set them in front of Junior. When they were all in Eugene closed the door and stood beside Junior. "Open them." He whispered, a devilish smile was plastered on his face. Junior knew that Eugene knew what he was going to do, that what would happen was predetermined from the moment he called. Junior took in a deep breath to prevent his hand from shaking and opened the chest on the left. What he saw inside took his breath away. There was nothing but Lien inside. From one wall of the crate to the other, it was filled almost to the point of overflowing. Junior looked with astonishment to Eugene, who nodded with a smirk and pointed at it. "Stick your hand in it." He suggested. After a moment's hesitation he did, and was thrilled to find out that the Lien continued all the way to the bottom. He tried to speak, to ask where Eugene had gotten so much, but no matter how much he worked his jaw, nothing came out. The red shades that covered his eyes could not hide his expression at that moment. Eugene let out a short laugh and pointed to the crate on the right. One of Junior's men opened it and there was just as much Lien in that one too. Junior looked between the two chests his heart hammering in his chest. He looked to the one in the middle and threw it open, but this one was different. Instead of Lien completely filling the crate, it was canisters of Dust, all different kinds of it. Junior's expression went from overjoyed to unbelieving. He took one more look at each of the crates and then looked to Eugene.

"How much did you waste on this?" Junior asked. "How could you have had so much to acquire all this?" He gestured to the crates.

Eugene let out a 'Pf' and smiled. "How much did I waste? Junior, this is nothing compared to what I see on a normal basis. My job is to acquire as many resources as possible." He let the implications of that sink in for a moment, then continued. "I never showed any of the others what I've showed you, they only saw as much as they needed to do what they wanted. Not only am I showing you the package, but I'm letting you know that there's more where that came from."

"Enough!" Junior barked. Eugene kept a smile on his face and crossed his arms. Junior took a couple of deep breaths and then asked. "What do we have to do?"

Eugene laughed and clapped a couple of times. "Oh! I thought I would actually have to do more work to convince you, but I guess that this is your price….anyways, it's really simple. See, I work for an organization, and what we're doing is going to change Remnant for the better."

"Yeah, you and everyone else in the world. I'm already involved with a group like yours."

"Oh I know about Roman Torchwick and that brunette that's been bossing him around, Cinder." Eugene rebuked. Junior frowned at him and he nodded. "Yeah, it's not very hard to get people into things, especially when they're getting assistance from the White Fang, they're really desperate for followers nowadays. Their end goals are similar to ours, in a sense, so we need to get in contact with them."

"So why not just communicate with them directly?"

"Well, when someone comes along and tells you to stop your plans so that you can help them achieve a plan that they think is superior, what do you think you would do? Would you throw away the chance to have all the glory for yourself, and get the silver medal? Or would you tell them to piss off, and go for gold?" Junior nodded and looked back to the crates. "The messenger that we sent to them came back with a terrible injury. He died within the week."

"What do you think sending me to them is going to accomplish?" Junior questioned. "How do you know that they're not going to do the same thing to me or my men?"

Eugene walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "We're not going to them right away. I plan on showing them that, when I work with a partner that is familiar with the area, I can get results. And then you are going to show them that working with me is beneficial to both parties."

Junior looked to the hand on his shoulder and then back to the man it belonged to. "How are you going to do that?"

Eugene gestured to the crates. "You see all this?" He asked. "Remember how I said there's more where that came from…much, much more."

Junior looked at the crates and then to his men. They were all looking from him to the crates. He couldn't see behind their shades, but he could guess what they were thinking. Eugene probably could too, they were all thinking what they're boss was. Junior sighed and looked to Eugene. "What's the plan?" Eugene smiled and patted him on the back, and Junior smiled too.

* * *

Yin and Yang sat in the library, looking at the pile of books that now sat in front of them at their table. After the last class had ended, they had agreed to meet here, and told the others they were welcome to join. Fenrir had politely declined, saying that he would have to prepare for some of the classes, and Cynthia had said the same thing. The brothers had a laugh about what might really be going on, and then went about collecting books. It took them about an hour to gather what they thought they needed, and each trip back to the table made them more and more uncomfortable. Now that they had completed their collection, all the energy they had was thrown out the window. "Okay, maybe we don't need all of these." Yin started with a hopeful tone.

Yang turned to him and leaned on the table. "And how exactly are we to know which ones we _do_ need, are we going to read them all?" Yin moved his head back and forth, making a small humming noise as he considered it. Yang saw where his train of thought was heading and he shook his head. "No, come on man."

Yin sighed and looked to his brother. "Yang, if you're going to be as serious about this whole business as you said you were going to be then we have to do this. Besides, we'll really only have to read half of this."

Yang moaned and put his head on the table. Yin was about to say something when he heard someone say. "Excuse me?" He turned to the source of the noise and saw a girl standing by their table. Her hair was red, and so was the cape that was on her back. Almost immediately he knew who it was, Ruby. She smiled at him and he smiled back. "Hi, I'm sorry, but I think I know you."

He smiled and shook his head. "You don't know me, but you may know my twin brother." Yin patted on Yang's back. "This wallowing sack of misery is the one that your sister beat earlier today."

Yang brushed Yin's arm off him and pushed him, not hard but playfully. Yang looked to Ruby and smiled. "Nice to see you again. You're not going to make fun of me, are you?"

She shook her head and said. "Nope." She paused for a second, cleared her throat and looked down to the floor for a second before raising her head back up. "I was wondering if you two would like to come with us to a thing tonight."

The twins looked to each other for a second, frowns on both their faces, and then looked to Ruby again. Yin started, "Who else would be in your party?"

And Yang finished, "And what exactly is this thing that you're speaking of?"

Ruby smiled and shook her head. "Sorry, I guess I left those parts out, huh?" She pointed over to a table on the other side of the room, where a familiar blonde was sitting. "Yang, my sister, will be the other one of my party. The thing that we're going to be going to is a weapons exposition. I'm a bit of a gun nut, so when I saw the ad I just had to go."

Yang leaned back in his chair and stroked his chin as if he had a great beard there, something he liked to do when "considering" something. Yin shook his head with a smile and said. "We would love to come, what time would we be leaving?"

"Near the statue, around six."

"That sounds excellent, we'll see you then." Yin said with a smile. Ruby returned it and waved as she left for her table.

Yang leaned close to him and said. "I'm surprised that she did that on her own, she seemed to be really shy when I first met her." The two of them watched Ruby on her way to the table and saw her as she put her head down on the table, letting her sister pat her gently on the back. Yin heard his brother chuckle and then say. "Like I said, really shy."

"Yeah." Yin replied, then put a book in front of his brother. "Come on then, let's get as much done as we can."

* * *

Ruby was glad that the conversation had ended where it had, she couldn't hold back her blush any longer. She kept herself calm on her way back to the table, but as soon as she sat down, and the thought of them possibly looking at her passed through her mind, she put her head down on the table, to prevent them from seeing her reddened face. Yang gently patted her back and leaned close. "You see, I told you, you could do it."

She closed her eyes and sighed. "Just barely."

"Well, I think you're making great progress. Maybe someday you'll be as social as me." Yang suggested.

Ruby sighed and closed her eyes. If she was ever as outgoing as her sister, she would have to look in a mirror to make sure that she wasn't actually Yang, and that she was still Ruby. She was used to already having the friends that she had back in Signal, but since they hadn't come up with her she was forced to go out and make some herself. Being put in a team should have helped that along, but Blake never seemed to want to tear herself away from her books or her schoolwork, and Weiss was, well, Weiss. She had made a friend early with Jaune, so hopefully that would help create a bridge to his team, where more possible friends could be waiting. She lifted her head and looked to her sister with a smile. "Thanks for giving me nightmares tonight."

Ruby got the reaction she was looking for, a playful punch on the shoulder. "You'll be thanking me a year from now, when you're friends with everyone in Beacon. Think of all the parties you'll be able to throw." Yang gasped and grabbed Ruby's arm. "Think of all the things you'll be able to do without getting in trouble. With all those connections you'd be untouchable!"

Yang had let go of her arm, but was now holding her in a very tight hug, one that was making it hard for Ruby to breathe comfortably. After a minute of struggling she managed to pull herself out of the living trap that was her sister, both of them laughing. When they had settled down, Yang stood up and looked down to Ruby. "I'm going to head back to the room, spare you the trouble of having to listen to Ice Queen complaining. Need anything out of the ordinary?" Ruby thought for a second and then shook her head. Yang smiled and then tousled Ruby's hair. "I'll be back in a bit. No causing any trouble, alright?" And with that she was off. Ruby sat in her seat for a while, tapping her foot as she waited for the time to go by. When she couldn't stand sitting in one spot any longer, she stood up and started to walk down the aisles and look at the books stacked on the many shelves. There were a lot that caught her eye, but when she had read the description she lost interest in them. She ended up pulling out a book on the history of weapon designs, one that she had never seen before. Ruby turned to her left and was going to head back to her table, but instead of the aisle being clear there was someone in her way, with their hand reaching out to her.

Not expecting to see that sort of thing, and not hearing any footsteps prior to seeing the person, she let out a yelp of surprise and jumped back, holding her book out in front of her. The person that was reaching out to her gasped at Ruby's reaction and took a step back, withdrawing her hand. Ruby recognized her hair, long and crimson, and a couple seconds passed before she knew who it was. "You're on Jaune's team, aren't you?" She asked, lowering the book and taking a more neutral stance.

The girl smiled and nodded, taking a step forward and putting her hand out. "I would prefer to be called Pyrrha, if that's fine with you." She said with a laugh.

Ruby had blanked on her name, and was thankful that Pyrrha had said it. She took the extended hand and shook it. "I'm Ruby, it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Pyrrha responded. "Are you enjoying your classes so far?"

"Yeah, they're interesting and I think I can pass them pretty easily." Ruby answered with a smile. She couldn't believe that Pyrrha had started talking to her, or that they were having a conversation that wasn't awkward on her end. At least she didn't think she sounded awkward. Wanting to keep the conversation going, she asked, "How're your classes?"

"They're challenging, but in a good way." She paused for a second before asking, "Do you know about the weapons exposition tonight?"

Ruby nodded and then frowned. "Why do you ask?"

Pyrrha pointed to the book she was holding and said, "I figured that with your choice of literature you liked weapons. That and I'm going to be there too."

"Oh!" Ruby exclaimed, it was sudden enough to make Pyrrha flinch. "I'm going to be heading out there with some other people, do you want to join us?"

Pyrrha smiled and nodded. "I think that would be lovely. Are we meeting up here?" She asked.

"No, we're meeting at the statue, around six. You should see if anyone else on your team wants to come."

Pyrrha shook her head with a small smile. "Jaune's too nervous about his classes to do anything and Nora and Ren are deciding what the best layout of the room will be." She started to walk away and said over her shoulder, "I'll see you in a bit."

Ruby nodded and waved her goodbye. When she rounded the corner and was out of her sight, she stopped waving and started to take out her scroll. "Right." She mumbled to herself as she messaged Yang about the new member of their crew.

When Yang came back to the library she handed Ruby her clothes and she changed out of her school uniform. She handed both the uniform and the book to Yang to bring back to their room and then headed over to the statue. When it was five thirty she saw Yin and Yang walking towards her. They gave her a wave and she returned it. The three of them talked as they waited for the others to arrive. The twins showed Ruby their weapons, and she showed them hers, they even showed off their telepathic connection to her, using it to confuse her before finally revealing what was going on. They laughed a lot, and Ruby was glad that Yang had suggested she talk to them. Yang and Pyrrha both arrived at the same time, around five fifty, and the five of them set off from Beacon, all of them excited for the exposition.


End file.
